Harry Potter xOver
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: Challenge de Août 2016. Ce recueil de textes est le résultat de plusieurs auteurs soumis au challenge suivant : Mêler les univers de Twilight et Harry Potter. Alors, aurez-vous le courage d'aller voir ce qui se cache ici ?
1. Brillante Découverte

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le premier texte du challenge du mois d'Août : Harry Potter xOver._

 _Le but était très simple, sur notre page facebook à eut lieu un sondage pour choisir un univers à mêler à celui de Harry Potter pour écrire un texte dessus. Et c'est Twilight qui à été choisi._

 _Les auteurs avaient un mois pour écrire leur texte et nous le rendre._

 _Nous espérons que ce challenge vous plaira chers lecteurs et que si cela vous interesse, vous pouvez venir faire un tour sur la page et notre profil !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

* * *

 **Brillante découverte par Tys**

Lorsqu'elle eut onze ans, moins de deux ans après sa sanglante naissance, Renesmée reçue une étrange enveloppe d'aspect vieillot et à la forte odeur de parchemin. L'enfant avait l'odorat fin, hérité de son père mort… d'une certaine manière. Elle ne fut donc aucunement surprise de trouver ce papier d'un autre temps après avoir ouvert son courrier, scellé par le sceau d'une école dénommée Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était ce lieu, et encore moins que ses parents comptaient la scolariser. En effet, comment pouvait-on envisager de mettre à l'école une enfant qui vieillissait plus vite que ses parents ? – ce qui n'était pas très difficile dans la mesure où les cœurs de ceux-ci ne battaient plus.

Toujours est-il que la petite fille commença par se vexer. Après tout, elle était en droit de savoir que ses parents envisageaient de la mêler aux si insipides humains. Rentrant dans la préadolescence bien trop vite aux goûts desdits parents, Renesmée se précipita dans le salon luxueux mais désespérément trop rangé. Il n'était humainement pas possible de tenir une pièce aussi impeccablement, surtout avec un enfant. Il faut donc supposer que les vampires ont de meilleurs capacités ménagères.

– Vous m'envoyez dans une école que même Google ne connaît pas, et sans me le dire ?! cria la gamine en déboulant plus férocement qu'un loup-garou au milieu de la grande pièce dénuée de vie.

– Comment ça vous l'envoyez à l'école ?! s'exclama l'être le plus chaleureux des personnes présentes.

Les parents, aux yeux étrangement dorés – ils avaient mangé la veille – écarquillèrent leurs pupilles de surprise. L'enfant, loin d'être une idiote, comprit immédiatement qu'ils n'étaient pour rien dans cette décision. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de son imprégné, qui continua de s'insurger.

– Vous auriez au moins pu m'en parler. N'ai-je pas mon mot à dire ? Il en va du bonheur de Renés…

– Jacob ! le coupa brutalement celle avec qui il serait bien sorti s'il n'y avait eu ce brillant vampire pour lui voler son cœur. Nous n'avons rien fait.

– Mais alors…

– Alors, nous allons devoir éclaircir ce mystère, déclara posément Edward, le père de l'enfant concernée.

Il tendait le bras pour se saisir du parchemin que tenait encore sa fille, lorsqu'une petite tornade brune débarqua dans le salon pour prendre Renesmée dans ses bras. Bella, sa mère, se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps que la famille songe à se séparer. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup d'ingérence. Déjà qu'il n'était pas facile d'élever un enfant dont le rythme d'apprentissage était dix fois celui d'un humain lambda…

– Ça va être génial ! s'écria Alice, la petite brune, avec un enthousiasme démesurée. Tu vas voir, tu vas être super heureuse. Bon, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui va t'arriver, mais…

– Alice ! la coupa Bella dans l'espoir de la calmer. Peut-être que pour une fois, tu pourrais nous laisser découvrir les choses à notre rythme.

– Tu le savais avant de partir, n'est-ce pas ? observa la grande blonde qui se tenait coite jusque là, assise devant la baie vitrée.

Quittant des yeux le paysage balayé par la tempête écossaise, Rosalie posa un regard tranchant sur sa sœur. Cette dernière aurait eu le bon goût de rougir quelque peu, si sa qualité de mort-vivante ne l'en avait pas empêché.

– Il se peut que j'ai envisagé certains scenarios avant de voter pour notre destination, reconnue Alice avec un air faussement gêné. Dans ces derniers, j'ai perçu un avenir assez sympa pour Renesmée, d'où mon enthousiasme pour l'Ecosse.

– Alice, souffla Bella. C'est Edward et moi qui sommes ses parents. C'est à nous de décider de l'avenir de notre fille.

– Et moi aussi j'ai mon mot à dire, compléta Jacob qui n'avait pas l'intention d'être mis à l'écart de la vie de sa protégée.

Il ne l'aurait pas supporté, mais cela aurait soulagé l'odorat, constamment mis à l'épreuve par la présence du loup-garou, des vampires de la famille – c'est-à-dire huit individus sur les dix vivant dans cette maison.

– Quoi qu'il en soit de l'ingérence d'Alice dans nos affaires familiales, intervint Carlisle, le grand-père, nous devrions nous pencher sur cette histoire d'école. Il apparaît en effet qu'aucun de nous n'a inscrit Renesmée dans une quelconque institution scolaire.

Tout le monde se regarda, y comprit ceux dont nous n'avons pas encore parlé, c'est-à-dire Esmée, la femme de Carlisle Jasper et Emmett, petits amis pour l'éternité – à priori – d'Alice et Rosalie – dans cet ordre. Au milieu de tous ces adultes qui avaient cessé de vieillir, Renesmée se sentit totalement perdu. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait, et aurait probablement fondu en sanglots si la sonnette n'avait pas retenti à ce moment précis.

[…]

– Vous avez bu quoi ?

La question venait d'Emmett, et s'adressait à un sorcier replet de taille moyenne. Ce dernier était vêtu d'une cape de voyage verte et d'un chapeau pointu assorti. En férue de mode, Alice avait immédiatement plissé le nez devant cette apparition au déguisement désuet. De nos jours, les sorciers passaient pour mieux habillés. Il suffisait de regarder _Charmed_ pour s'en rendre compte.

– Un jus de fenouil, pourquoi ?

Cette réponse laissa la famille estomaquée. Comment pouvait-on ne pas comprendre un tel sous-entendu ? Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que Neville Londubat, sous son apparence débonnaire et sa réponse naïve, maîtrisait parfaitement son effet. Il était là pour leur présenter le monde magique, pas pour laisser la discussion partir dans tous les sens.

– Renesmée est une sorcière, réaffirma l'homme au chapeau pointu. Elle fête aujourd'hui son onzième anniversaire, bien que d'après les informations que j'ai en ma possession cela soit discutable. Je n'ai pas tout compris à ce que le département des Mystères m'a confié à propos de cette jeune fille, mais les employés du ministère m'ont assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème de temporalité divergente pour les sept années à venir. Ils vont visiblement se charger d'endiguer le problème.

Tandis que les murmures fusaient dans tous les sens au sein des vampires indécis quant à la conduite à tenir face à ce fou, ce dernier observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Neville s'était vu inviter à s'assoir sur un grand canapé blanc, recouvert d'un plaid gris, comme ses deux jumeaux. Face à lui se trouvait un grand cadre tout noir qui ressemblait étrangement à une télévision moldue, mais en très plate et un peu grande.

D'immenses vitres occupaient tout un mur, offrant à la nature la possibilité de s'introduire, par un vent plus violent qu'un autre, à l'aide des grands arbres implantés esthétiquement devant ce côté-là de la maison. A l'intérieur du salon, une table basse en verre était impeccablement transparente, tandis qu'un espace salle-à-manger tout aussi dépourvu de couleurs, se percevait à travers une arcade en métal.

Sur les murs blancs, des peintures en noir et blanc – et figées – s'accordaient avec le tapis qui recouvrait une grande partie du carrelage gris. Neville trouvait cet agencement dénué d'intérêt et de vie.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? s'enquit finalement Rosalie, à qui les autres avaient laissé le choix de la conduite à tenir – elle semblait être la seule a avoir un peu de jugeote ce jour-là.

– Parce qu'il est de tradition qu'un professeur vienne rendre visite aux nés-moldus, afin de présenter notre monde aux familles qui en ignoraient l'existence. Il est bien entendu évident qu'une simple lettre d'invitation à rejoindre notre école ne saurait suffire à affirmer notre sérieux.

– Honnêtement, votre tête non plus.

La réflexion d'Emmett fit pouffer sa nièce, mais froncer les sourcils de Neville. Il n'était pas vexé de la remarque, mais plutôt de l'interruption inopinée de ce grand bêta.

– Afin que Renesmée soit équipée pour sa rentrée scolaire…

– Et si on ne veut pas qu'elle l'a fasse ? tenta d'intervenir Bella.

– … je vous propose de l'emmener jeudi matin sur le chemin de Traverse, continua Neville, comme si la jeune morte n'existait pas. Il est bien évident que ses parents pourront l'accompagner.

– Et moi, rajouta Jacob, qui n'allait pas lâcher facilement sa protégée.

Remarquant les regards que s'échangeaient tous les vampires présents, Neville crut bon de préciser sa pensée.

– Évidemment, si d'autres membres de la famille…

– Je viens !

– Moi aussi.

– Hors de question que je n'y sois pas.

– J'ai trop hâte de découvrir ce chemin de Travers.

– Il y aura beaucoup de monde ?

– Bien entendu que tout le monde va venir.

Tous avaient presque parlé en même temps. L'intervention de Rosalie avait été immédiatement suivi par celle de Carlisle, elle-même prononcée en même temps que celle d'Emmett. D'une même voix, Alice et Jacob avaient montré leur intérêt, bien que celui de ce dernier soit inspiré par la crainte d'une trop grande tentative de mordre. Esmée avait terminé sur un ton tout maternel, en rappelant que Renesmée appartenait à une grande famille.

[…]

Deux jours plus tard, un groupe de huit vampires, un loup-garou et un sorcier, accompagnaient une petite fille pour son entrée dans le monde magique. Pour ce faire, Neville était arrivé en portoloin. Il s'agissait d'un vieux traversin en plume, autour duquel la petite troupe pourrait facilement prendre place. A l'heure dite, tout le monde fut transporté sur l'air d'atterrissage des portoloins, place du Volmi. Après que Jacob et Renesmée aient rendu leur copieux petit déjeuner – les vampires avaient la chance de pouvoir rester digne malgré leur malaise – Neville les fit rejoindre le chemin de Traverse.

Bordée par des bâtiments d'un autre temps, la rue pavée et sinueuse offrait une panoplie hétéroclite et surprenante de boutiques magiques. Le professeur avait choisi d'arriver pour l'ouverture des premiers magasins, aussi n'y avait-il pas encore trop de monde.

La première heure se déroula donc dans un certain confort. Aucune bousculade ne vint gêner les visiteurs émerveillés, mais Neville eut beaucoup de mal à les garder à sa suite. Emmett resta longtemps planté devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, tandis qu'Alice semblait fascinée par celle de Madame Guipure – reprise depuis peu par le fils de celle-ci. Edward, Bella et Carlisle paraissaient incapables de décider où poser leurs yeux, pendant qu'Esmée faisait une fixette sur des chaudrons montrés en vitrine. Alors que Jasper semblait constipé – visiblement, il y avait trop de tentations gustatives pour lui –, Jacob et Renesmée, remis de leur arrivée, se seraient bien arrêtés chez _Florian Fortarôme_. Seule Rosalie suivait sagement leur guide, en jetant par moment des regards de reproches aux membres de sa famille.

En réalité, elle bouillonnait intérieurement d'impatience, mais elle voulait se montrer raisonnable. La belle blonde avait à cœur de prouver que les vampires pouvaient avoir un réel comportement maternel, et cela passait, pour elle, par une tenue respectable en toute circonstance. Elle souhaitait montrer le bon exemple à Renesmée, ce que les autres ne paraissaient pas disposer à faire ce jour-là.

Neville les emmena d'abord chez _Gringotts_ , avant de les guider vers _Fleury et Botts_. Renesmée y trouva son compte de livres scolaires, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de l'enthousiasmer. Elevée à la mode moldue, sa préférence allait davantage aux dessins animés. Alice insista pour poursuivre par la boutique de prêt-à-porter pour sorcier, ce que Neville accepta à contrecœur. Il y avait la boutique de l'apothicaire et celle des chaudrons sur leur chemin, mais ils durent faire demi-tour pour y retourner.

Il fallut ensuite passer acheter plumes et parchemins, avant de terminer par Ollivander. Renesmée, après trois essaies infructueux, ressortit avec une baguette en peuplier de 24 cm, souple et contenant un crin de licorne. Cette dernière information fit éclater de rire Emmett, qui ne croyait pas en l'existence de ces animaux mythiques. Pour un vampire, refuser de croire en l'existence de créatures imaginaires pour le commun des moldus, revenait à dire que le jus de citrouille était fait avec du citron.

Tandis que le groupe se dirigeait, pour terminer cette matinée en beauté, vers l'animalerie – ce serait un crapaud ou un hibou, Jacob refusant qu'un chat intègre sa tanière –, le ciel se dégagea brusquement. Aussitôt, le chemin de Traverse se para d'une lueur dorée, au milieu de laquelle se mit à étinceler huit silhouettes.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'au coin de l'allée des Embrumes, un être émacié stoppa net son petit déjeuner – qui partit aussitôt en courant. Tandis que la famille Cullen se retranchait à l'ombre des devantures de boutiques, celui qui se nommait Sanguini découvrit ses dents pointus, en une grimace de dégoût.

– Ces Américains… souffla-t-il d'un air désolé.

 **Fin**


	2. Le Bonheur à Portée de Main

_Salut à tous,_

 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un autre texte du challenge d'Août._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

* * *

 **Le bonheur à portée de main – par Taï**

La nuit venait d'étendre son manteau d'encre sur les vertes plaines anglaises des Cornouailles. Les animaux noctambules de la forêt s'éveillaient, émettant une cacophonie de bruits indistincts. Pas un souffle de vent n'agitait les quelques brins d'herbe sèche brûlée par les fortes chaleurs de ce mois de juillet. Semblant surgir de nulle part, deux silhouettes se découpèrent nettement dans la clarté lunaire. La plus petite prit la parole. Sa voix était ensorcelante, même si ses paroles étaient banales. « Et donc... Vous appelez ça transplaner ? C'est original comme moyen de locomotion. » Son interlocuteur la regarda longuement avant d'opiner du chef. Il fit quelques pas en lui enjoignant de le suivre avant de lui répondre. « Oui, c'est très pratique pour voyager. Beaucoup plus que la poudre de cheminette ou le Portoloin. Mais j'ai entendu dire que niveau vitesse, vous n'êtes pas les plus à plaindre ! « Cela doit en effet être ce que j'apprécie le plus dans le fait d'être vampire, répondit la jeune femme à la chevelure blonde en souriant. Le jeune homme fut pendant un court instant ébloui par le sourire parfait de celle qui l'accompagnait. Mais ma condition a plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages... » La nostalgie perçait dans sa voix. Cela pourrait-il être des regrets ou bien des remords ? Le sorcier n'aurait su le dire. Il avait de toute façon toujours été incapable de déceler avec clairvoyance les émotions des autres. De plus, l'immortelle n'avait révélé la cause de son mal-être qu'à une seule personne, son compagnon depuis soixante-trois ans maintenant Emmett. Le silence se prolongea, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa le briser. Ils continuèrent de marcher tout droit, évitant branches basses et racines traîtres.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à une chaumière incrustée de coquillages et blanchie à la chaux d'où émanait une douce lumière ainsi que de délicieuses senteurs de cuisine. Le jeune homme frappa un coup sec sur le battant de bois de la porte et s'engouffra dans l'habitation sans attendre aucune forme de réponse. La maîtresse de maison accueillit ses deux visiteurs avec un sourire éblouissant et des baisers sonores sur chaque joue, ses cheveux d'un blond argenté paraissant flotter derrière elle. « Bonsoir Arri. Je suis très contente de te voir. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » Son accent français à couper au couteau écorcha l'oreille sensible de la jeune femme. Elle réprima à grand-peine une grimace dédaigneuse. « Bonsoir Fleur. Voici Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, je vous présente Fleur Delacour-Weasley.

– C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer madame, dit poliment Rosalie.

– Plaisir partagé. Arri m'a parlé de vous et de votre famille. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait encore des vampires.

– Je puis vous assurer que nous sommes bel et bien réels, même si nous tenons à notre tranquillité et préférons donc passer inaperçus. » Elles se sourirent amicalement. Fleur avait le même don que l'immortelle pour charmer toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Cela était sûrement dû à ses origines vélanes. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge pour avoir leur attention. Elles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui. « Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

– Il est à l'étage. Bill vient de monter pour le border. Le petit ange ne va pas tarder à s'endormir, je pense.

– Bien. Le voyage ne sera pas pénible dans ce cas. Je vais le chercher. Voulez-vous monter avec moi, Rosalie ?

– Évidemment, je viens. »

Rosalie suivit Harry dans les escaliers, se forçant à les gravir à une allure exagérément lente pour elle. Que les sorciers connaissent leur existence était un fait mais elle devait tout de même se comporter comme une humaine. Sur le palier, ils tombèrent sur Bill qui sortait discrètement de la chambre sur leur droite. Les présentations faites et le rouquin descendu rejoindre sa femme, Rosalie et Harry entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la chambre d'enfant. La lueur argentée de la lune donnait l'impression que les ombres se mouvaient librement dans la pièce. « Hey buddy ! Il y a quelqu'un qui est venu spécialement d'Amérique pour te voir. » Le bébé, âgé de seulement deux mois, ouvrit grand les yeux. Rosalie aurait juré qu'il la fixait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés se pencha au-dessus du berceau pour le porter avant de le tendre à la vampire. « Rosalie sera ta nouvelle maman, Teddy. Elle s'occupera bien de toi. » Elle le prit sans hésitation, ses bras s'adaptant naturellement au petit corps.

Le bébé tendit sa petite main pour toucher la joue de Rosalie. Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance et tendresse, sous le regard confiant d'Harry. Le jeune homme était convaincu de faire le bon choix. Il avait trouvé le nom des Cullen dans des notes de Dumbledore. Il avait l'air de les connaître et de leur faire confiance. Harry voulait que son filleul grandisse loin du monde des sorciers – qui lui avait pris ses parents – mais pas totalement isolé. Il l'avait précisé dans l'accord qui le liait désormais au clan Cullen. Il y aurait des visites régulières, un mélange d'enseignement moldu et magique dans la vie de l'orphelin. Même si s'en séparer lui coûtait beaucoup, il se faisait une raison. Teddy grandirait aux États-Unis et reviendrait au Royaume-Uni uniquement s'il le souhaitait.

Sortant une valise de cuir marron, Harry prépara sans hâte les affaires de Teddy. Il empila la couverture préférée du bébé, les vêtements offerts par sa grand-mère maternelle Andromeda et tout ce qui est nécessaire pour s'occuper correctement d'un nourrisson. Il la tendit à Rosalie qui s'en empara prestement. Ils descendirent dans le salon, la vampire avait toujours le bébé dans les bras. Il avait d'ailleurs fermé les yeux mais à sa respiration, elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas encore. Bill et Fleur les rejoignirent aussitôt.

« Arri, tu es certain que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? Sa grand-mère pourrait s'en occuper…

– Ne t'en fais pas, Fleur. Harry sait ce qu'il fait !, intervint son mari en approuvant du chef.

– Je fais confiance au jugement de Dumbledore. Donc oui, je suis sûr de moi. Teddy sera heureux là-bas. Il ne grandira pas orphelin. Pas comme moi…

– J'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment. Cela n'a rien de personnel, Rosalie, rassurez-vous.

– Je n'en doutais pas, madame. Soyez rassurée, ce petit ange est entre de bonnes mains avec moi et ma famille, affirma avec aplomb l'immortelle aux cheveux blonds.

– Bon, l'heure est venue d'y aller !, s'exclama tout à coup Harry en tapant dans ses mains, coupant court à la conversation.

– C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur et madame Weasley. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

– Je n'en doute pas. Sachez que votre famille et vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici, si jamais l'envie vous prenait de séjourner en Angleterre, proposa Fleur avec un sourire plein de grâce que lui rendit sa visiteuse. » Rosalie serra la main de Bill et de Fleur avant de se tourner vers Harry.

Le jeune homme l'accompagna jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ils firent quelques pas dans le sable qui entourait la maison. Une puissant bourrasque de vent ébouriffa leurs cheveux tandis qu'une odeur iodée leur parvenait, rappelant la présence de la mer toute proche. On pouvait entendre le constant flux et reflux de la Manche qui était très semblable à une respiration animale. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant. Elle avait toujours aimé les odeurs et les sons de la mer. Cela avait un effet apaisant sur elle. Puis, elle se tourna pour faire face au sorcier qui l'admirait en silence. « C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt, je vous en fais la promesse. » Le brun acquiesça. « Je vous écrirai pour avoir des nouvelles de Teddy. Et bien sûr, nous viendrons vous voir là-bas.

– Alors au revoir Harry. Et merci pour tout… » Ils se serrèrent la main puis partirent chacun dans une direction Harry transplana pour rentrer chez lui à Godric's Hollow où il venait d'acquérir un bien avec Ginny pendant que Rosalie courait vers l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

La traversée fut rapide et sans encombre. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le vaste océan était calme. Le petit Teddy s'était endormi, bercé par les foulées régulières de Rosalie. Ils arrivèrent à Rochester un peu avant l'aube. La villa était plongée dans le noir, il n'y avait aucun bruit. On aurait presque dit que personne ne vivait ici. Rosalie entra et fut aussitôt assaillie par une mélodie au piano, _Ragtime_ de Stravinsky. C'était Edward qui lui souhaitait la bienvenue avec son morceau préféré. Elle sourit à cette délicate attention. Son « frère » était toujours très prévenant avec elle et cela la touchait, même si elle refusait de l'admettre devant lui. Ils avaient une relation de frère et sœur assez étrange d'ailleurs. Elle pouvait l'apprécier comme elle pouvait le détester, tant il était agaçant et railleur. Mais cela lui fit du bien de rentrer à la villa. Rosalie posa la valise qui lui avait été donnée par Harry sur le sol dans le salon. Elle était enfin chez elle.

Emmett l'enlaça par la taille tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Si elle avait encore été humaine, elle aurait frissonné tant la sensation était agréable. Sa nature de vampire décuplait, voir centuplait sa perception des choses. Puis, aussi vite qu'il était venu, son compagnon s'éloigna de Rosalie. « Ainsi donc, voici le nouveau petit Cullen… Et c'est un garçon. Il pourra venir faire du sport avec moi. C'est bien. » Les lèvres du vampire brun s'étirèrent en un large sourire. De toute évidence, il était très fier d'avoir un fils adoptif avec qui il pourrait partager sa passion pour l'exercice physique. Rosalie sourit également, regardant tour à tour son mari et le nourrisson qui était désormais son fils avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Elle était heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Plus encore qu'après sa rencontre avec Emmett, son âme sœur.

Le clan Cullen dans son intégralité vint se rassembler autour du couple. Esmé et Carlisle s'approchèrent à pas mesurés pour se pencher au-dessus du bébé endormi.

« Qu'il est mignon !, s'extasia Esmé. On dirait un petit ange… Comme je suis heureuse pour toi, Rose… Tu connais enfin le bonheur d'être mère !

– Oui, je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup de chance. Et merci Esmé…

– Il a l'air en parfaite santé en plus. Quelle tragédie ce qui est arrivé à ses parents… »

Carlisle sourit tristement. Parler d'une guerre l'affectait toujours autant, malgré toutes celles qu'il avait vues et toutes les victimes qu'il avait soignées ou aidées pendant sa longue vie d'immortel. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi des humains s'entre-tuaient, juste par soif de pouvoir. Le « Lord Voldemort » dont son vieil ami Dumbledore lui avait parlé dans une lettre lui inspirait un profond dégoût.

Edward et Jasper s'approchèrent à leur tour, suivie par Alice de sa démarche dansante.

« Alooooooors qui avait raison encore une fois, Rose ?, persifla la brunette avec un sourire moqueur. Je te l'avais dit que tu serais maman ! Je l'avais vu.

– D'accord, j'admets que tu avais raison Alice. J'aurais dû te faire confiance. Depuis le temps que nous sommes sœurs, je devrais savoir que tes visions ne se trompent jamais. » L'intéressée éclata d'un rire fluet. « Quel âge a-t-il en fait ?, demanda soudainement Jasper, prenant Rosalie au dépourvu.

– Edward Remus Lupin, dit Teddy est né le 7 avril donc il a quatre mois maintenant, répondit la vampire. » Edward tiqua au prénom. Heureusement que le bébé avait déjà un surnom. « Il est si jeune…, murmura Jasper. Si jeune et pourtant, il a déjà perdu ses parents…

– Félicitations Rosalie !, intervint Edward pour changer de sujet. Essaie de ne pas être trop stricte ni trop exaspérante avec ce petit qui t'aura pour maman ! Le pauvre, je le plains ! » Il lui fit un sourire en coin, les yeux malicieux. Elle le fusilla du regard avant de le remercier d'une voix doucereuse. « Merci cher Edward. Mais personne ne peut être plus insupportable que toi. »

Après cette discussion, chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations respectives : Edward s'installa au piano à queue du salon, Esmé et Carlisle allèrent prendre un livre à lire, Alice retourna réviser pour le diplôme qu'elle était en train de passer – avec Jasper sur les talons. Emmett et Rosalie montèrent à l'étage pour coucher Teddy. La chambre était déjà prête Rosalie avait tenu à tout décorer elle-même, avec l'aide d'Alice évidemment. Les proportions de la pièce étaient harmonieuses, idéales pour une chambre d'enfant. Les couleurs claires et joyeuses des murs apportaient une touche de gaieté. Le soleil apparut à l'horizon, une lumière diffuse les éclaira subitement. Rosalie remarqua que les cheveux du bébé changeaient de couleurs ce détail l'amusa et elle se dit que Teddy devait rêver. Elle le berça et le coucha puis se blottit tout contre son mari. L'immortelle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et soupira d'aise. Rosalie touchait du doigt tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Et elle était déterminée à ne laisser personne lui retirer ce bonheur.

 **Fin.**


	3. Déploie tes ailes

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est un texte un peu spécial qui vous attend. En effet le défi du mois d'Août à tellement inspiré l'une de nos participantes qu'une fanfiction est née. Nous avons donc droit aux quatre premiers chapitres, pour ceux qui voudraient lire la suite, la fanfiction apparaîtra dans nos favoris._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

* * *

 **Déploie tes ailes par Maeva Cerise.**

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Un douloureux départ_**

Il faisait beau. Le soleil était resplendissant, le ciel d'un bleu somptueux ayant remplacé les lourds nuages de pluie qui avaient gorgé et embourbé le sol pendant la bataille. Un jeune homme aux yeux d'un vert intense, le souffle faible, regardait avec une étrange lassitude ce ciel magnifique alors que la douleur empirait en lui.

– Harry, oh Harry. Je suis désolée... Si j'étais... si je…

Il tourna à peine la tête pour voir la jeune femme brune agenouillée à ses côtés, une baguette brisée dans sa main brûlée. Il lui fit un faible sourire avant de serrer les dents. La douleur enflait par vague, lancinante, harcelante. Il aurait pu croire qu'avec Voldemort et tout ce qui allait avec, il avait déjà expérimenté bien au-delà du seuil possible de souffrance.

Et pourtant… Il découvrait de nouveaux paliers. Son corps s'arqua, un son étrange et douloureux écorchant ses oreilles avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il hurlait à présent. Surgissant à côté d'eux, maculé de boue et un bras ensanglanté, un autre jeune homme releva d'un geste pressé la jeune femme. Des mots affolés sortaient de sa bouche. Avant que la jeune femme ne comprenne ou qu'Harry ne puisse prendre conscience d'autre chose que la douleur qui l'éviscérait de toute part, les lieux se floutèrent autour d'eux.

[…]

Hermione était quelqu'un d'entêté. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et se donnait les moyens d'y arriver. Elle voulait toujours bien faire, pouvant se montrer parfois envahissante. Elle avait même un petit côté dictatorial et autoritaire qu'elle avait fini par admettre et réguler. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas toujours une amie facile à supporter. Après tout, elle était humaine. Elle avait d'innombrables défauts. Mais elle avait aussi des qualités.

Et l'une de ses plus belles qualités était sa loyauté. Elle l'avait placée en Harry, l'avait soutenu même lorsque la raison et la stratégie aurait pu l'amener à se lier à ceux qui trahissaient son ami. Même face à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Car Hermione était par-dessus tout loyale envers ses convictions et ses amis. Ron les avait trahis, Dumbledore les avait utilisés, le ministère les avait salis et Voldemort avait tenté de les abattre… Encore. Le nombre de morts qui jonchait leurs vies était considérable, notamment parmi leurs alliés. Pourtant, Hermione avait gardé foi en l'avenir. Avec Neville, Luna et Harry, ils avaient avancé contre vents et marées.

Et alors qu'ils auraient dû fêter la victoire d'Harry contre Voldemort, elle et Neville devaient traverser en urgence l'océan, sécuriser le corps de leur ami en pleine transformation et se faire discret. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester en Angleterre. Pas alors que leurs vies étaient mises à prix. Hermione, juste après avoir renforcé un Silencio cruel mais nécessaire sur Harry, s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son ami.

Celui-ci, assit sur le sol froid de la soute de l'avion dans lequel ils traversaient clandestinement, ne ressemblait en rien au jeune homme qui était entré huit ans auparavant à Poudlard. La guerre qui avait fini par faire rage ouvertement et son amitié renforcée avec Hermione, Luna et Harry avaient révélés une force d'âme impressionnante. Celle-ci se révélait physiquement dans une apparence plus confiante et un physique musclé et aguerri par les entraînements et les combats. Mais la tristesse qui suintait de son visage en cet instant mettait tout cela en arrière-plan. Il serra son amie contre lui, laissant le sommeil la gagner et réfléchissant aux décisions qu'il avait prises.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, c'était lui qui avait dû déclencher en urgence le plan de secours qu'ils avaient mis en place. C'était lui également qui avait initié la réflexion de ce plan car il avait cessé de s'accrocher à un espoir vain à la mort de Luna. Il avait incité les autres à déplacer leurs fonds sous de nouveaux noms dans la branche internationale des gobelins. C'était lui aussi qui avait contacté le gouvernement sorcier américain pour leur demander de manière préventive le statut de réfugiés politiques, qu'ils avaient obtenus. Il s'était assuré que si ses craintes se confirmaient, ils auraient une solution de repli utilisable à tout instant.

Neville avait conscience que s'ils restaient, les sorciers anglais allaient se retourner contre eux par crainte du savoir et des pouvoirs qu'ils avaient acquis. Il avait conscience aussi que la mort de Voldemort n'arrangerait rien au climat de pourriture, d'intolérance et de corruption qui s'était ancré dans la société sorcière anglaise. Il avait senti que le vent qui tournait dans le pays les ravagerait si le combat n'avait pas mis fin à leurs vies.

Et il avait eu raison. À peine Voldemort vaincu, le sang sur le champ de bataille encore frais et les conflits encore en cours que les aurors étaient arrivés avec un mandat d'arrêt. Neville n'avait pas hésité dès qu'il avait compris l'intention de ces rapaces et avait utilisé le portoloin qu'il avait préparé pour embarquer Harry et Hermione. C'était une chance qu'un avion moldu pour l'Amérique soit sur le départ et avec les baguettes qu'ils avaient volés, Hermione et lui avaient usés de sortilèges pour s'y faufiler en douce.

Il s'accorda le temps de craquer aussi, pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Une fois en territoire américain, il devrait dire adieu définitivement à leurs anciennes vies et espérances. Ils devraient trouver une solution pour s'adapter et faciliter la nouvelle condition d'Harry. L'inquiétude rongeait son esprit, aussi efficacement que la rouille ronge le fer. Il passa le reste du trajet à réfléchir à la manière dont la morsure infligée à son ami allait influencer leurs plans et leur nouvel avenir. Pas une seconde il n'envisagea d'abandonner Harry ou de considérer celui-ci uniquement en fonction de sa future nature vampirique.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Perspective d'une nouvelle vie**_

Harry avait conscience de flotter. Il sentait la chaleur qui l'avait envahie et qui ne cessait de grimper effleurer sa bulle protectrice. Celle-ci était douce, chaleureuse, puissante et familière. Ce fut presque avec un soupir de reconnaissance qu'il reconnut sa magie. Encore affaiblie de la bataille, elle s'était concentrée autour de la conscience de son protégé dès qu'elle en avait eu la force. Elle ne luttait pas contre le venin, le laissant modifier, solidifier, reconstituer son corps. Cependant, elle y ajoutait sa touche personnelle tout en le protégeant et en s'imprégnant du venin. Harry compris que quelle que soit sa future nature, sa magie serait toujours là. Plus forte, plus rayonnante et toujours protectrice.

Il se laissa de nouveau dériver en toute confiance sans plus penser. Il n'avait pas conscience de son corps qui voyageait, protégé par ses deux compagnons. Ni de la distance qui s'établissait entre lui et son pays d'origine. Il resta dans cet entre-deux même pendant les négociations avec les États-Unis Sorciers et Moldus ainsi que lors de leur aménagement dans une demeure de transition. Il ignora aussi l'installation d'une chambre froide magique pour stocker du sang à son intention, ni de la dispute entre Neville et Hermione sur la meilleure manière de l'aider avec sa future nature vampirique. Il n'eut même pas conscience des évolutions touchants son corps. Harry était bien loin de tout ça, profitant de cet instant bienvenu d'inconscience.

[…]

La première chose qu'Harry perçut lorsque sa conscience réintégra son corps fut la sensation moelleuse et confortable d'un matelas sous lui. Il avait visiblement été bordé comme un enfant, un drap enroulé autour de lui, jusqu'à son cou. Même la texture du tissu contre sa peau était douce et sentait l'assouplissant. L'air était doux, et les mouvements de rideaux qu'il percevait lui indiquaient qu'une fenêtre à proximité devait être ouverte.

Puis son attention se concentra sur les bruits de pas approchant, un pas léger, rapide et nerveux suivit par un pas plus lourd mais tout aussi énergique. Ce fut ensuite le bruit caractéristique d'une clenche qu'on déclenche et d'une porte qu'on ouvre qui lui indiqua l'arrivée de deux autres personnes dans la pièce. Son esprit devint aussitôt alerte et il se redressa et se désempêtra des draps d'un même mouvement, se retrouvant en position accroupie sur le lit. Au lieu de l'étourdir, ses nouveaux réflexes le ravirent alors qu'il posait ses yeux enfin ouvert sur des silhouettes familières figées à l'entrée.

Une odeur agréable de livres, de parchemins et de vanille émanait de la jeune femme brune. Hermione avait l'élégance d'une femme déterminée, ses yeux rougis par des larmes versées lui donnant cependant un air vulnérable déstabilisant. Elle s'était figée sur la porte, le regardant d'un air incertain avant d'esquisser un sourire de joie quand il n'attaqua pas. Non pas qu'elle l'aurait laissé faire. Neville à ses côtés semblait plus prudent, attendant visiblement de voir les réactions du nouveau vampire. Son odeur était celle d'une forêt au sortir de la pluie, un mélange détonnant et apaisant d'écorce d'arbres, de fruits des bois et d'herbe fraîche. Il était aussi beaucoup plus grand que ses deux compagnons qui avaient la même taille. La posture des nouveaux arrivants n'était pas agressive ou stressée. Peut-être un peu prudente mais clairement ouverte à toutes interactions.

Harry se détendit aussitôt, s'asseyant en tailleur tout en observant ses amis. Hermione se rapprocha aussitôt, sautillant jusqu'à étreindre son ami. Harry lui était presque surpris de ne pas ressentir de faim violente inhérente à sa nouvelle condition et tapotait le dos de la jeune femme tout en posant un regard perplexe sur Neville qui lui fit un sourire complice.

– Je suppose que tu as plein de questions, non ?

Hermione essuya ses joues, lui offrant un nouveau sourire immense avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

– Tu en as mis du temps pour te réveiller Harry. Tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres hein ? Enfin bon, il faut absolument que tu sois au courant des derniers événements. Là, on est…

– Eh Hermy, juste… je viens de me réveiller. On va commencer doucement hein ?

Harry avait esquissé un sourire amusé alors qu'Hermione rougissait un peu et hochait la tête. Neville prit une chaise et s'installa en face d'eux. Neville et Hermione entreprirent alors de lui expliquer de manière détaillée leur condition de réfugiés aux États-Unis, l'aide des sorciers américains et leurs nouvelles relations, les recherches qu'effectuaient les sorciers anglais pour les retrouver,…

Harry les laissa parler autant de temps qu'ils voulaient puisque les informations l'intéressaient et le touchaient de près. Sauf lorsqu'ils abordèrent la situation en Angleterre après la Grande Bataille. Cela ne le concernait plus et les autres sujets avaient été bien trop détaillés. Le suspens était intolérable et si eux avaient eu le temps de se faire et de se renseigner sur sa nature, ce n'était pas son cas. Semblant enfin remarquer l'air impatient d'Harry, Hermione expliqua pourquoi il n'avait pas soif, puis…

– Comment ça vous m'avez fait boire ?

– Euh… tu aurais dû être réveillé au bout de trois quatre jours et ça fait deux semaines Harry. On a demandé à des experts et on t'a donné des pochettes de sang humain… tous les jours. Heureusement que ton alimentation n'a aucune influence sur la couleur de tes yeux, d'ailleurs. Ça aurait été dommage. Bon le reste par contre, tu ne vas pas le regretter je pense. Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant.

Neville eut un petit sourire amusé face à la remarque enflammée d'Hermione. Il attrapa un oreiller et le conjura en miroir à pieds. Harry se leva, surpris et fasciné par sa nouvelle apparence. Il n'avait pas pris de taille, mais son corps était devenu encore plus harmonieux. Mince, toujours musclé, ses traits s'étaient adoucis un peu et sa peau était devenue d'une couleur d'albâtre.

– Par la barbe de Merlin, mon bronzage !

Un petit rire étouffé le fit marmonner auprès d'Hermione mais sans le vexer. Il s'en fichait de son bronzage, de cette apparence plus parfaite ou de sa chevelure devenue plus sage qui lui arrivait au niveau des lombaires. Il était toujours lui.

C'était cela qui l'avait inquiété mais visiblement devenir vampire n'avait pas changé ce qu'il était. Au final, sa vie n'avait cessé d'être bouleversée depuis sa première année de vie. Cette transformation n'en était qu'un de plus. Il aurait juste à apprendre ce que sa nouvelle condition entraînait.

Bonus supplémentaire, le regard que le miroir lui renvoyait était toujours le même, quoique d'un vert encore plus ensorcelant. Il était Harry, uniquement Harry. Plus Potter, plus le Survivant – vu qu'il avait trépassé – ou l'Élu – sa mission ayant été accomplie.

Se réveiller sans être soumis à une faim sanglante aidait aussi énormément à son acceptation. S'il avait attaqué son frère et sa sœur de cœur, il ne s'en serait pas remis. Il se retourna d'ailleurs avec enthousiasme vers eux.

Il s'apprêtait à parler quand le bruit d'un volatile arrivant à pleine vitesse vers eux lui fit porter son attention vers l'extérieur. Un aigle magnifique surgit peu de temps après une lettre accrochée à ses pattes. Fièrement posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un air orgueilleux et défiant sur le visage, il tendit sa patte.

Neville s'était déjà dirigé vers la lettre et une fois assuré qu'elle était sans danger, la récupéra.

– Oh c'est Vinh, notre spécialiste des vampires qui propose de le prévenir dès que tu es réveillé.

– Son message arrive à point nommé si tu as des questions liées à ta nature, ajouta Hermione. C'est lui qui nous a fourni l'approvisionnement et nous a expliqué comment te nourrir même si tu étais hum… en sommeil. Il a une façon de voir très progressiste sur la question.

– Euh… dit juste Harry d'un air éloquent en regardant Neville qui souriait. Bah ouais je veux bien. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir entamer le sujet.

– Harry, souffla Hermione. Ce n'est pas cela mais on n'y connaît peu de choses. On ne veut pas t'induire en erreur ou s'appuyer sur des préjugés. Et il parait qu'il faut laisser aussi parler ton instinct et ne pas tenter de renier ta nature.

– Ok, alors c'est parti.

Neville entreprit alors de répondre à l'expert tandis qu'Harry tentait d'ingurgiter toute les informations que lui donnait son amie.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Vampires moldus et vampires sorciers : une différence ?**_

L'odeur- pomme d'amour et barbe à papa- le percuta de plein fouet, l'attirant et le repoussant à la fois. Laissant son instinct le porter avant même de le réaliser, Harry avait déjà le corps entier penché vers le nouveau venu, sans le toucher pour autant. Il s'était approché en à peine un quart de seconde et inspirait déjà prudemment l'odeur de leur expert en vampires.

C'était l'odeur douce d'une proie juteuse noyée d'un avertissement olfactif puissant. Cette proie appartenait à un autre. Cette proie n'en était plus une, pour quiconque en dehors de son maître. En un éclair de lucidité, alors qu'il se reculait, Harry réalisa qu'il avait affaire à un calice. Vinh, son expert en vampire était clairement un calice et ses amis ne l'en avait pas informé.

– Pas de soucis, pas de soucis. Je m'y attendais, fit Vinh avec un grand sourire en s'époussetant énergiquement. Je suis un calice, après tout. C'est l'odeur de mon compagnon que vous devez percevoir. Est-ce que vous pouvez l'autoriser à transplaner ici. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux que je me présente à un autre sans autorisation. À chaque fois c'est le même cirque. Pourtant c'est mon travail d'aider les nouveaux vampires. Bon d'accord, c'est notre travail à tous les deux. Mais si je le laisse venir en premier, ça y est, il se la joue mâle dominant et finit par les braquer. Je préfère prendre les devants, je suis un sorcier après tout, je sais quand même me protéger. Enfin bon, je peux le faire venir ?

– Heu…oui ?

Harry resta étourdit un instant par le débit de paroles émise par le calice espiègle. Puis utilisant la magie sans baguette avec une étrange facilité, modifia les autorisations temporairement pour que le compagnon de Vinh puisse les rejoindre. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, apparaissait un vampire sorcier clairement protecteur et dominant. Ce fut sa première rencontre avec Vinh, un calice aussi énergique que bavard et Conrad son compagnon plus taciturne et prudent.

[…]

Hermione, ses yeux pétillants de curiosité, écoutait tout attentivement. Aucun doute que ses doigts la démangeaient de prendre des notes sur la relation calice-vampire. Aucun d'entre eux n'était rebuté par le fait que celle-ci soit visiblement homosexuelle, puisque c'était souvent le cas avec les créatures magiques et le monde sorcier était étrangement plus tolérant sur la question… Sauf en Angleterre et dans d'autres pays du monde encore bloqués à une époque ancienne. Il fallait dire aussi qu'Harry s'était rendu compte rapidement que les garçons étaient bien plus intéressants que les filles, même s'il n'avait que peu eu le temps d'explorer la question.

Vinh parlait en tout cas. Il expliqua les lois sur les vampires qui se résumaient à ne pas menacer le secret auprès des humains, ne pas tuer les sorciers sauf en cas de légitime défense, limiter les interactions avec les vampires moldus si possible et prévenir son tuteur Vinh pour tout nouveau-né transformé.

Oui, oui les transformations étaient autorisées mais régulées et la personne qui transformait devenait responsable du nouveau-né et de son comportement. Il existait un organisme de surveillance des vampires et du côté des vampires moldus un système équivalent s'était créé. Aussitôt cela avait éveillé l'attention d'Hermione et d'Harry qui, ayant vécu chez les moldus, avaient voulu savoir d'où venaient les mythes, si ceux-ci étaient fondés.

– L'ail ?

– Très désagréable, répliqua Vinh. N'importe qui avec un odorat fin fuirait. Même moi ! Ça pue, ça pique le nez et les yeux… ça donne mauvaise haleine et nous prive des faveurs de nos compagnons vampires. En plus ça fluidifie trop le sang et ça lui donne un goût horrible…Toujours d'après Conrad.

– Le soleil ?

– Pas vraiment de problème pour les vampires sorciers. Juste, vous êtes des êtres nocturnes à la base. Vous êtes plus à l'aise la nuit… Par contre les vampires moldus brillent au soleil.

– …

– Oui, comme des diamants… ou des boules à disco. D'où leur nécessité de se cacher en plein jour et la légende des vampires qui se réduisent en poussière à la lumière. En même temps, ça doit casser un peu l'image du prédateur de ressembler à une statue bling bling….

– C'est une blague ?

Hermione fronçait délicatement son nez d'un air contrarié alors qu'Harry soupirait de soulagement. Au moins il n'aurait pas ce problème.

– Non non je vous assure. Il y a même des vampires moldus « végétariens »…Enfin qui ne boivent que du sang animal. Ne le faites pas pour un vampire sorcier, sauf comme friandises car ça amoindrit beaucoup les pouvoirs magiques. Après si ça ne vous gêne pas d'user que de 50% de votre potentiel magique habituel, vous pouvez vous y essayer. Ça n'aura aucun impact sur vos yeux comme pour eux mais ça sera un régime alimentaire original. D'ailleurs j'y pense, les vampires sorciers n'ont plus besoin de recourir à des baguettes. Certains choisissent de s'y restreindre mais bon. Et si vous étiez animagus, vous pourrez toujours vous transformer…

Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un regard choqué. Neville lui fronçait les sourcils, se demandant visiblement si ce calice ne se moquait pas d'eux.

– Je peux vous assurer que mon compagnon ne vous ment pas…souffla avec placidité Conrad.

– Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi mentirais-je là-dessus ? Les vampires moldus sont vraiment…très étranges… S'insurgea Vinh avant de continuer. Les vampires peuvent chasser des humains –c'est dans leur nature après tout- ou passer par des banques de sang spécialisées. Certes, il est vivement conseillé aux vampires de chasser des humains qui ne manqueraient pas à la société. Cependant, les vampires sorciers ayant des crocs eux peuvent avoir un calice ou choisir de tuer ou non leur proie.

– Ça veut dire que je peux choisir de prendre à la source ou en pochette le sang dont j'ai besoin sans en être inquiété ? Souffla Harry songeur. Ou même que je peux transformer des personnes en vampire du moment où j'en assume la responsabilité et que je lui apprends à respecter les règles ? Pas de recensements, de marquages, de règles contraignantes ou de ségrégations ?

– C'est ça, confirma stoïquement Conrad.

Les sorciers anglais étaient extrêmement surpris de l'indépendance et de la liberté des vampires. Bien loin des mesures que Dolorès Ombrage ou que les sorciers anglais établissaient dans le pays à l'encontre des créatures magiques. Vinh loin de se douter de leurs réflexions continua avec énergie :

– Les vampires moldus ne sont pas de notre juridiction. Même s'ils sont vraiment intéressants à étudier, il y a toujours cette séparation moldus/sorciers, même chez les créatures magiques. Point positif supplémentaire pour eux, certains vampires moldus développent des dons : voir l'avenir, maîtriser les éléments, télékinésie, télépathie,… des trucs cools… et d'autres… sont juste des vampires qui brillent au soleil et à la peau d'un blanc laiteux.

– Vraiment ? Fit Hermione avec intérêt. Vous les étudiez ?

– Oui, bien sûr. J'avoue que c'est très amusant de suivre leur évolution et leur organisation. D'ailleurs, j'adore observer à la trace les faits et gestes d'un clan de vampires à Forks…les Cullen. Ceux-ci côtoient des métamorphes loups et ils leurs arrivent depuis les dernières années des choses vraiment palpitantes.

Si son compagnon soupira simplement d'un air blasé en raffermissant sa prise sur son compagnon assis sur ses genoux, Hermione et Harry tentaient toujours de réaliser. Ces différences entre vampires moldus et vampires sorciers étaient extrêmes. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Vinh divaguait ou non.

– Heu et l'histoire des cercueils ? demanda Hermione.

– Et bien vous dormez où vous voulez. Ce n'est pas comme si les vampires moldus devaient dormir, contrairement à ceux sorciers qui ont besoin d'au moins trois ou quatre heures de sommeil en journée. Enfin ça vous tuera pas de ne pas dormir, mais bon. Votre corps et votre magie en a besoin mine de rien. Un peu comme si vous vous rechargiez... ça ressemble plus à un coma d'ailleurs. Bon, pour toi Harry tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur les vampires, que ce soit des transformations à l'existence d'hybride. Lis tout et on reviendra pour discuter et répondre à de nouvelles questions.

Harry récupéra le gros bouquin que lui tendait Vinh et commença à feuilleter immédiatement, Hermione penchée sur son épaule.

– N'oublies pas de bien t'alimenter. Si tu veux tenter la chasse, reprit Vinh, Conrad pourra te montrer les territoires américains où tu ne risques pas de croiser des vampires moldus… enfin tu peux toujours tomber sur des nomades mais il faut les obliviater… les tuer ou les garder avec toi en les soumettant à un serment de non-divulgation de nos secrets…Et dit moi si tu veux en savoir plus sur les vampires moldus, je te montrerai ce que j'ai récolté.

Ce fut sur ces mots énergiques que Vinh et Conrad prirent congés de leurs hôtes. Le trio se regarda, enthousiaste face à la liberté d'action qu'ils goutaient et à la nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait à eux. Il était déjà évident que l'intérêt d'Hermione avait été piqué par les vampires moldus, qu'Harry était tenté par l'envie d'expérimenter la chasse et Neville… Neville savourait simplement de ne plus avoir de pression d'aucune sorte sur les épaules. Chacun réfléchissait déjà à la manière dont ils allaient pouvoir réinventer leurs vies, sans se perdre de vue.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Rencontre en pleine forêt**_

Alistair savait que se mettre à dos les Volturi lui retomberait dessus. Qu'importe que le clan des Irlandais ait réussi à le localiser –parce qu'il l'avait bien voulu pour être à jour des événements pour Renesmée-, les Volturi les avaient identifiés. Il avait suffi qu'Aro touche les membres de la famille Cullen et tous leurs souvenirs avaient été récupérés. Tous. Ainsi les secrets des autres vampires avaient été éventés quelle que soit l'assurance formulée par les Cullen. Même son repère était compromis.

Il avait bien trop souffert. Il savait la noirceur de l'âme de ses proies comme de ses congénères. Se dissimuler des Volturi était un choix assumé et à cause d'une erreur dans son plan de sauvegarde, il se retrouvait traqué. S'éloigner de l'Europe lui parut nécessaire et il choisit les États-Unis car s'il était mis au pied du mur, il ramènerait la meute auprès de son vieil ami. Après tout, Carlisle avait réussi une fois à l'aide de ses alliances à confronter les Volturi, il n'avait qu'à assumer jusqu'au bout et régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la chasse sur sa personne était lancée, lui laissant à peine le temps de se nourrir ou de se poser. Il n'avait pas encore traversé la totalité des États-Unis, la distance entre les Cullen et lui étant encore considérable. Il avait beau localiser les gens qu'il voulait ou plutôt les sentir, il était épuisant de fuir sans cesse devant Démétri, le traqueur des Volturi. La faim et la paranoïa commençaient à le rendre fou. Il allait devoir chasser, qu'il le veuille ou non.

[…]

Harry inspira profondément, les milles et une senteur de la forêt l'enrobant comme un cocon. Il secoua légèrement la tête, jeta un regard presque joueur à sa proie. Si chasser des humains l'avait effrayé au départ, chasser les criminels lui donnait un sentiment de satisfaction profonde. Mais là, ce n'était pas une proie habituelle qu'il suivait.

En quelques secondes, il se transforma en un magnifique faucon, prenant son envol. Il survola l'immense forêt, observant le vampire qui avait pénétré son territoire depuis quelques minutes. Voler était toujours un plaisir pur pour lui, tout comme courir sous sa forme de vampire. Surveiller les excursions de vampires nomades sur le territoire qu'il avait fait sien lui offrait des traques palpitantes.

Il le vit s'installer contre un arbre à distance raisonnable d'un village. Il admira la peau étincelante comme un parterre de diamants sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Ce n'était pas le premier vampire moldu qu'il croisait à vrai dire. Mais celui-ci lui plaisait bien. Grand et mince, les yeux d'un noir si intense qu'on pouvait deviner sa faim, il dégageait une impression de danger et de dominance. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient un visage aux traits européens mais ne cachait rien de l'expression de méfiance et de l'aura de crainte qui l'entourait. L'odeur aussi qui lui parvenait était délicieuse, une fragrance de chocolat, d'épices et de cannelle.

Intrigué, Harry alla se percher sur un arbre encore plus à proximité, devenant aussitôt la cible du regard de l'homme. Il remua mal à l'aise, peu habitué à ce que les vampires lui portent attention ou remarquent l'incongruité de sa présence dans une telle forêt. Mais le regard du vampire était étrangement curieux et perplexe. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Alistair de son vivant était fauconnier et trouvait donc étrange sa présence. Lissant une de ses plumes d'un air hautain, Harry réfléchit à sa prochaine manœuvre avant de prendre son envol, tournoyer un instant puis disparaître.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, il revint prudemment auprès d'Alistair à présent rassasié de sa chasse dans le village. Harry avait surveillé qu'il ne trahisse pas le secret et ne fasse pas trop de dégâts sur son territoire, mais n'avait pas eu à intervenir. Le vampire moldu, les yeux fermés, était l'illusion parfaite d'un homme mort, assis contre un arbre. Prudent, Harry alla se poster sur une branche juste au-dessus, se demandant d'où venait sa fascination. Il se doutait que le vampire devait avoir relevé sa présence, mais il n'affichait absolument aucune réaction. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le voir de plus près, de le sentir…peut-être même de le toucher.

Joueur et curieux, il se rapprocha à chaque fois un peu plus jusqu'à se poser devant l'homme. La tête un peu penchée, il l'observait d'un œil acéré quand Alistair ouvrit les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que …?

Autant l'animal ressemblait à un faucon, autant son odeur – mélasse et feu de cheminée - et son comportement étaient étranges. Peut-être était-il libre et vivait-il près du village ? Harry s'insulta mentalement pour son manque de prudence avant de sautiller un peu plus loin et de pencher de nouveau la tête d'un air scrutateur.

Alistair finit par tendre le poing en avant, défiant du regard le faucon de s'approcher. Harry vocalisa un peu, hésitant face à ce défi clair et net. Se remettant les idées en place, il gonfla les ailes et ouvrit le bec d'un air menaçant, il plongea en piqué à proximité du vampire avant de rejoindre le ciel d'un mouvement rapide et agile. Le vampire n'esquissa pas un seul geste pour l'attaquer, l'observant d'un air neutre.

Harry ne cessa de se morigéner de retour chez lui. Qui que soit ce vampire, il devait quitter son territoire avant de lui tourner totalement la tête. C'était une sensation étrange que d'avoir soif d'autre choses que du sang, et le vampire aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux écarlates l'attirait terriblement.

Pourtant dès que le jour se levait, Harry survolait son territoire à la recherche de l'inconnu, qui avançait mais moins vite que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Harry le nargua à nouveau, s'approchant de lui sans jamais être suffisamment proche pour se laisser atteindre. Il filait dès que le vampire semblait vouloir l'attraper. Harry savait que cette attraction grandissait plus il passait de temps à observer le vampire méfiant et paranoïaque. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Et ce soir-là n'échappa pas à la règle. Harry prudemment alla se poser sur un arbre proche, lissant ses plumes tout en observant les agissements de son vampire. Le vampire semblait concentré, une expression de frustration sur son visage. Alistair tentait de localiser Démétri mais celui-ci devait être en mouvement et il l'avait perdu.

S'il ne s'était pas autant attardé et laissé entraîner dans l'étrange jeu provocateur de cet étrange faucon, il aurait pu suivre éventuellement l'évolution des mouvements du Traqueur des Volturi. Il jeta un regard noir au faucon qui le lui rendit. Il esquissa alors un sourire prédateur et bondit sur le faucon qui après quelques pirouettes aériennes s'enfuit en vitesse.

Harry revint chez lui, à la fois amusé et inquiet que le brun se décide à disparaître. Il se glissa par la fenêtre et se retransforma en vampire. Il donna ensuite par cheminette de ses nouvelles à Hermione, Neville, Vinh et Conrad avant de se servir un bol de sang. Le nez plongé dans son repas, ce fut son sixième sens et son ouïe qui le prévinrent de l'arrivée du vampire. Il plissa le nez, finissant sa gorgée en se demandant comment celui-ci avait pu le retrouver si vite.

Se changer en faucon ne servirait à rien, au vu de sa demeure. L'idée de fuir, de se rendre invisible ou de disparaître ne lui vint pas à l'esprit. Bien au contraire, il voulait que ce vampire le trouve, le rencontre. Il était sur son territoire après tout. Il avait affronté bien pire et son sixième sens, qui lui avait sauvé de nombreuses fois la vie, lui indiquait que ce vampire-là était le sien de toute façon. Il sortit donc tranquillement sur la terrasse.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	4. Lune Rousse

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _On se retrouve avec un texte vraiment adorable et avec un personnage peu utilisé dans les fanfictions, nous vous laissons découvrir !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh._

* * *

 **Lune Rousse par Chupee Chan**

Cela pouvait sembler stupide – surtout venant d'un Weasley – mais Charlie adorait les lunes rousses. L'Astronomie avait été l'un de ses sujets favoris à Poudlard, juste après les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais n'avait rien à voir avec sa fascination pour l'astre quand il prenait cette teinte particulière. En vérité, beaucoup d'événements importants de sa vie avaient eu lieu lors d'une lune rousse.

La première fois que sa magie s'était manifestée tout d'abord Bill lui avait pris son dragon en peluche fétiche et le jouet lui avait craché son rembourrage au visage avant de voleter jusqu'à son juste propriétaire. Il y avait aussi eu la première fois où il avait volé au clair de lune. Son premier baiser avec une moldue qui habitait juste à côté. Sans compter sa première rencontre avec un centaure alors qu'il aidait Hagrid une nuit. Ou encore sa première fois…

Alors quand il avait appris qu'il aurait une chance de contempler une « lune de sang », il s'était débrouillé pour avoir trois jours de congés consécutifs et avait prétexté vouloir en profiter pour faire de la randonnée, pendant que le temps le permettait encore. C'était une excuse tout à fait valable, il avait rejoint la réserve Yáʔwa **(1** ) l'année précédente. Après vingt-trois ans de bons et loyaux services en Roumanie, Charlie avait eu envie de voir de nouveaux lieux. Il avait visité la Roumanie et ses coins les plus reculés, il avait pris plaisir à en découvrir tous les secrets mais il commençait à se sentir comme Buck dans la chambre de la mère de Sirius : il tournait en rond. Il rêvait d'espaces inconnus, de nouveaux dragons… A la perspective de devenir Dresseur-en-Chef et d'interagir avec de nouvelles espèces, comme la fameuse Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou, il n'avait pas hésité longtemps.

Quand bien même cela signifiait quitter la plus grande réserve mondiale.

Cependant, outre les dragons, Yáʔwa était le havre d'une faune et d'une flore diverse. Le parc en lui-même était divisé en trois zones distinctes et s'étendait sur des milliers d'hectares – surface dont les moldus, ou plutôt no-majs ici, ignoraient totalement l'existence, alors qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'un de leur parc national. Le domaine des dragons englobait un espace s'étalant du nord-est au sud-est. Les lieux étaient protégés par une multitude de sortilèges de protection qu'il s'agisse de celle des sorciers ou des reptiles. Du nord-ouest au sud-est paissaient deux groupes de chevaux ailés – des Abraxans et des Gronians – qui se partageaient un sanctuaire où de nombreuses autres espèces avaient trouvé refuge. Une colonie de Clabberts **(2)** avait jeté son dévolu sur plusieurs immenses cèdres de l'ouest, de nombreux hippogriffes profitaient des vastes étendues, quelques Noueux semblaient avoir élu domicile non loin du campement et des hordes de gnomes proliféraient sans personne pour les chasser. Et il ne s'agissait que d'une petite partie des pensionnaires de la réserve.

Charlie était persuadé d'avoir entendu un Jobarbille **(3)** mourir, un soir.

Et au milieu de tous ces animaux fantastiques, on pouvait trouver les baraquements des sorciers qui vivaient et travaillaient dans la réserve. Certains auraient pu penser au premier abord qu'ils étaient au cœur de tous les dangers mais l'avis de tous les sorciers était le même : ils adoraient l'endroit. Qui aurait eu peur de finir dans la panse d'une bête ici ? Ils aimaient tous leur métier et la magie de Yáʔwa était d'une complexité telle qu'ils étaient plus en sûreté ici que n'importe où dans le monde. Leur espace comportait une Infirmerie aussi grande que celle de Poudlard et tout aussi bien fournie. Un laboratoire de potion y était même accolé. L'un des bâtiments abritait un marché couvert où une foule de sorciers se pressaient tous les samedis matin, quand ils ne profitaient pas des échoppes qui étaient là à l'année. Yáʔwa était une véritable petite ville.

Heureusement d'ailleurs, car Charlie ne quittait l'endroit que pour rendre visite à sa famille. A quoi bon aller ailleurs quand tout ce dont il avait besoin était à portée ?

Le matin de l'éclipse de lune qui allait la parer de rouge, Charlie s'assura que tout ce dont il avait besoin se trouvait dans son vieux sac de toile doté d'un sort d'Extension Indétectable et partit d'un pas assuré en direction du pâturage des Gronians **(4)**. Il marcha plusieurs heures, admira les arbres majestueux qui l'entouraient, construisit quelques ponts éphémères comme les frères Peverell, et surtout, ne se lassa pas une seule minute du paysage dans lequel il évoluait. Il avait depuis longtemps passé les limites de la réserve quand il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : l'endroit idéal pour admirer le spectacle lunaire.

Il s'agissait d'une petite clairière à flanc de falaise qui offrait une vue saisissante sur la rivière Dickey. Charlie savait qu'il était non loin d'un des postes des Aurors des forêts et des terres des natifs de la région. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se mêler à la populace no-maj des environs mais savait qu'il avait peu de risque de rencontrer qui que ce soit. Peu de moldus se hasardaient hors des sentiers, qui plus est fin septembre… Et puis, la vue était tellement belle ! Nul doute qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à contempler la lune rouge avec un ciel aussi dégagé. Satisfait, il s'attela à monter son camp et fit venir sa tente de sorcier du fond de son sac d'un _Accio_. Il ne lui fallut que quelques sorts avant que tout ne soit prêt.

Charlie se posa enfin dans un siège confortable – qu'il avait métamorphosé d'une branche – et contempla le ciel qui s'obscurcissait. Il n'avait même pas allumé de feu de camp préférant s'abstenir, de peur que la lumière ne le gêne. Il avait toujours adoré la nature, et ce depuis tout petit.

Enfant, il avait commencé par explorer les prés entourant le Terrier c'était lui qui avait découvert le petit étang où ses frères, Ginny et lui se baignaient chaque été. Quand il avait eu onze ans, il avait sillonné le parc de Poudlard, cherché à qui pouvaient bien appartenir les traces de pattes qu'il croisait et adoré assister le professeur Brûlopot. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, il avait attendu sa majorité avant de demander à Hagrid s'il pouvait l'accompagner de temps en temps dans la forêt interdite. Charlie aurait voulu y aller le plus possible mais il avait ses devoirs de préfets, sans compter le Quidditch qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps... C'est sa passion de l'extérieur et son amour des animaux qui l'avaient poussé à embrasser la carrière de dresseur de dragons. Il n'était jamais plus heureux qu'au beau milieu d'une forêt et entouré d'animaux.

Il poussa un soupir satisfait et se cala plus encore dans son siège, n'hésitant pas à faire venir une grosse pierre d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ pour la déposer devant lui et y poser ses pieds. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre…

Leah Clearwater détestait courir sous sa forme humaine. Mais quand elle était louve, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle adorait filer à toute vitesse, prendre appui sur ses pattes arrière pour se propulser plus loin encore quand elle sautait. Le fait d'être une modificateur avait au moins un petit quelque chose de bénéfique.

– _Oh ! ça va ! Tu ne vas pas nous ressortir la plainte de la louve !_

– _Ferme-la Jacob ! J'essaie de patrouiller tranquillement ! Va donc jouer les soumis avec ta mini-vampirette !_

– _Rabat-joie !_

– _Loup domestique !_

Elle adorait son Alpha – des fois, quand il ne lui parlait pas surtout. En fait, elle respectait Jacob mais elle détestait par-dessus tout cette connexion télépathique. Elle n'avait plus aucun secret, si elle avait le malheur de penser à quoi que ce soit d'intime, alors tous le savaient.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait plus ses…

– _Si tu dis le mot en R, je te mords Leah !_

– _Seth, tu n'as rien à faire dans le coin. Je te signale que maman t'attend !_

– _J'avais envie de courir un peu… bouda son frère._

– _Je sais, mais je suis de patrouille, profite donc de ta soirée._

– _Mais…_

– _Va ou je dis le mot en R et je t'expliquerai tout à ce sujet, menaça-t-elle. Et si je te parlais de la fois où…_

– _Ok, salut !_

Maudite connexion ! Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas son envie de patrouiller seule ?! Elle admettait volontiers avoir bien profité de la télépathie pour se venger de Sam mais le fait de ne plus appartenir à sa meute l'avait aidée à tourner la page. Maintenant, elle voulait simplement courir sans que personne n'écoute… Surtout depuis que le problème des vampires avait été réglé – ou presque. Certes, les Cullen étaient toujours à Forks, pour quelques années encore du moins, mais l'aimant à ennui qu'était l'autre imbécile de Bella Swan semblait être devenu ineffectif.

Dire que cette cruche était à deux doigts de devenir sa demi-sœur !

Leah était vraiment contente pour sa mère. Charlie Swan était un homme bon et ça se voyait qu'il l'aimait sincèrement. Mais il était aussi le père de Bella, la fille la plus insupportable qu'elle ait jamais rencontré ! La fille qui avait joyeusement mené famille et amis en guerre. La fille qui avait eu un enfant alors que… Si Leah détestait Bella Swan, c'était pour une simple et unique raison : c'était à cause d'elle qu'elle était devenue louve. Si l'autre nunuche n'était pas venue à Forks, elle…

Il fallait qu'elle se sorte toute cette histoire de la tête. Il fallait qu'elle essaie de pardonner Bella. Après tout, au train où allaient les choses, le shérif allait bientôt demander sa mère en mariage et Sue ne serait que trop heureuse d'accepter.

L'amour… Il n'y avait rien de plus stupide comme sentiment ! Alors que celui que procurait la course était euphorisant, énergisant même. Il n'y avait pas de questions sans réponse quand on filait à toute allure. On courait. Tout simplement.

Alors qu'elle longeait la route Mora, elle décida de bifurquer vers la rivière Dickey et de la remonter. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas passé par là et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose la poussait à aller dans cette direction. Son odorat peut-être. Et de toute façon, la parcours était bien plus amusant avec toutes ces pierres, ces racines, ces tentes…

Des tentes ?

Leah freina, mettant ses quatre pattes à contribution et s'arrêta net, observant ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Il ne s'agissait pas de tentes au pluriel mais d'une seule. Qui était donc assez stupide pour camper ici ?!

Elle s'approcha, son corps rasant le sol, se faufilant le plus discrètement possible sous d'épais feuillages afin d'avoir une meilleure vue. Sérieusement, qui pouvait être assez stupide pour planter sa toile au beau milieu de nulle part ? Un couple certainement. Deux idiots pensant que personne ne les dérangerait ici… Elle avait presque envie de surgir et de leur flanquer la peur de leur vie.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il n'y avait qu'un homme qui contemplait le ciel. Il n'avait même pas allumé de feu ! N'avait-il donc pas conscience qu'il y avait des animaux dangereux ici ? Et cet idiot buvait un thé sans se soucier de ce qui pouvait lui tomber dessus ! Elle secoua la tête en constatant à quel point les hommes pouvaient être stupides. Malencontreusement, son geste fit bruisser les feuillages et l'homme se leva aussitôt et sortit quelque chose dans sa direction un bout de bois se rendit-elle compte. Quel imbécile ! La chose ressemblait plus à une brindille qu'à une arme de destruction massive. Elle laissa échapper un jappement moqueur en le regardant.

L'homme baissa aussitôt le bras et avança dans sa direction. Elle sortit de sa cachette, se mit en position défensive et grogna. Peut-être que ça lui passerait l'envie de rester à découvert alors qu'elle savait – pour l'avoir senti – qu'un ours rôdait non loin. Et pourtant, il continua d'avancer vers elle, la main tendue en signe d'apaisement. Il s'arrêta à un mètre et s'accroupit.

Leah grogna de plus belle. Mais l'imbécile ne comprit pas son avertissement et lui sourit.

– Tu sais que tu es magnifique ? Je n'ai jamais vu de loup aussi impressionnant que toi, tu sais, affirma-t-il avec un accent anglais. Et Merlin sait que j'ai vu de nombreux animaux fantastiques dans ma vie.

Merlin ? De qui et de quoi parlait-il ?

– Tu fais combien au garrot ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. Entre un et deux mètres ? Tu sais que tu pourrais impressionner certains de nos hippogriffes ?

Un hippo-quoi ? Décidemment, les Anglais semblaient étranges. Non seulement, ils collectionnaient des assiettes avec la tête de leur reine mais en plus ils parlaient bizarrement.

Leah le regarda avec des yeux ronds – bien qu'elle ignore ce que cela pouvait bien donner sous sa forme de louve.

– Tu te demandes ce qu'est un hippogriffe, c'est ça ? Tu sais que tu es un loup malin, toi ?

Et là, il fit la chose la plus idiote que quiconque ait jamais fait en face d'un loup sauvage et énorme. Il lui tapota la tête, comme pour la féliciter de sa question muette.

– Je te gratterai bien une oreille mais j'ai peur d'outrepasser mes limites, dit-il avec un sourire contrit. Pour répondre à ta question, un hippogriffe est un hybride un peu particulier. Il a la tête d'un aigle et le corps d'un cheval. Oui, je sais, continua-t-il après qu'elle ait montré sa désapprobation d'un grognement, c'est difficile à croire, hein ?

Il sortit de nouveau la brindille qu'il avait tenue plus tôt et Leah pu la voir de près. En fait, rien de ce qu'elle avait pensé ne convenait. Ce n'était pas un grossier bout de bois et encore moins une brindille. L'objet était long d'une vingtaine de centimètres et ouvragé aussi, quelqu'un avait gravé des flammes dans le bois et l'effet était saisissant.

– Ceci est ma baguette. Vois-tu, un sorcier ne se sépare jamais de sa baguette. C'est son bien le plus précieux. Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Elle est en chêne blanc **(5)** et son cœur est celui d'un ventricule de dragon. Un Opalœil des Antipodes, si tu veux savoir.

Leah avait maintenant la certitude que l'homme était complètement fou.

– Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ? Regarde un peu… _Aguamenti_ !

Et là, la chose la plus étrange que Leah ait jamais vue se produisit : de l'eau sortit du bout de la baguette. Alarmée, elle recula et reprit la position défensive qu'elle avait – bien malgré elle – délaissée.

– Attend !

L'homme interrompit le jet d'eau et se mit à faire des gestes compliqué avec ce qu'il appelait sa baguette. Soudain, ce qui n'était qu'une pierre devint un ballon, puis un verre et enfin un… hérisson ?

– Tu sais que depuis que je te parle, tu as eu des réactions plutôt éloignées de celles qu'aurait eues un loup normal ? Je sais, pour avoir lu et relu le livre de Scamander, qu'il n'y a rien sur ce continent qui se rapproche de toi… Alors, soit tu es une exception, soit je parle à un Animagus depuis tout à l'heure. Et je penche pour la deuxième solution. Pardonne-moi mais…

Un éclair bleu jaillit soudainement de sa baguette et la toucha de plein fouet. Surprise, Leah recula d'un bond et grogna de plus belle.

– Rien ? Pourtant, j'étais persuadé que… C'est le bon sort, j'en suis sûr, marmonna-t-il en se grattant le crâne. Comment ?

Leah prit pitié de lui. L'homme était gentil et pas aussi stupide qu'elle l'avait cru finalement. Après tout, sa magie le protégeait. Le monde était finalement bien plus complexe qu'elle ne le croyait. Il fallait compter sur les vampires, les modificateurs et les sorciers maintenant. Et l'homme était tout à fait charmant aussi, avec toutes ses petites taches de rousseur. Elle se décida et retourna derrière le buisson qui l'avait isolée au départ pour reprendre forme humaine.

– Je ne suis pas un anima-truc, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos. Je peux juste me changer en loup mais je n'ai pas de magie comme… vous. Vous ne pourriez pas… Je ne sais pas… Euh… Faire apparaître une chemise ou une couverture ? Quelque chose qui me couvre, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle l'entendit bafouiller – il venait certainement de comprendre qu'elle était nue – et marmonner des mots en latin, a priori, et une grande chemise d'homme flotta soudainement devant elle. Elle l'enfila, tout en remerciant le sorcier anglais. Elle sortit de sa pauvre cachette et s'avança vers lui, le regard planté au sol, gênée qu'il ait pu la voir dans un tel moment de vulnérabilité alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

– J'ai une paire de chaussette aussi si tu veux, proposa-t-il d'une petite voix. C'est ma mère qui me les a tricoté et je peux aussi te passer un caleçon… Enfin, euh… Si…

Il avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle et Leah s'en retrouva soulagée. Son embarras la fit sourire et elle laissa échapper un petit rire malgré elle. Elle eut presque peur qu'il ne se méprenne et pense qu'elle se moquait de lui quand elle l'entendit éclater de rire à son tour. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et…

Son monde bascula.

Elle eut l'impression qu'il faisait jour en pleine nuit. Jamais elle n'avait vu de bleu plus pur que le sien dans des yeux. Jamais elle n'avait contemplé de roux plus vibrant que celui de ses cheveux. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'homme comme lui... Quelqu'un la faisant frissonner alors que la température de son corps était telle que ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis sa première transformation.

– Je m'appelle Charlie, au fait. Charlie Weasley.

Et jamais elle n'avait entendu de voix plus suave que la sienne. Et cet accent était divin…

– Leah, s'entendit-elle répondre. Je m'appelle Leah.

– Dis-moi Leah, as-tu déjà contemplé la lune avec un parfait inconnu ? Parce que le spectacle a commencé sans nous et que je suis venu spécialement pour lui, finit-il avec un sourire désarmant en désignant l'astre.

Elle répondit négativement et accepta les chaussettes bleu nuit qu'il lui tendait toujours avant de le suivre. Il fit apparaitre un nouveau siège et l'invita à s'assoir.

– Tu sais, tu es la première métamorphe moldue que je croise. Mais je ne suis pas plus étonné que ça… Après tout, quand la lune est rousse, il m'arrive toujours quelque chose de bien, et vu la couleur qu'elle a ce soir, je suis certain d'être le sorcier le plus chanceux qui soit, finit-il avec un grand sourire.

Leah lui sourit en retour, partageant le même sentiment. S'il était le sorcier le plus chanceux, alors elle était la Quileute la plus fortunée du coin. Restait juste à ne pas lui faire peur et à se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Mais vu le regard appréciateur qu'il lui avait lancé discrètement, elle avait bon espoir…

– Et il t'est arrivé quoi les jours de lune rousse ?

– Des choses finalement bien moins intéressantes que ce qui s'est passé ce soir et que ce qui risque de se produire…

Quand considérait-on qu'une fille était facile, déjà ?

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **1 Prononcer Yeah-oua qui veut dire Serpent. J'ai quand même cherché des mots en quileute, écouté quelqu'un prononcer leur alphabet (bon, fait avance rapide jusqu'au S, mais quand même p) et voilà !**

 **2 Ses membres longs et souples lui permettent de se balancer de branche en branche avec l'agilité d'un orang-outan. Sa peau est lisse, sa tête est dotée de cornes courtes, et sa large gueule, qui semble toujours sourire, est plantée de dents qui coupent comme des rasoirs. Il se nourrit d'oiseaux et de lézards. La grande pustule au milieu de son front devient écarlate et se met à clignoter dès qu'un danger menace. Les** **sorciers** **américains avaient jadis des Clabberts dans leurs jardins pour les avertir de l'arrivée d'un** **Moldu** **, mais la** **Confédération internationale des sorciers** **a décidé de mettre fin à cette pratique en infligeant de fortes amendes aux contrevenants. Imaginez expliquer aux voisins pourquoi vos décorations de Noël sont là toute l'année D** (mélange de paraphrase des Animaux Fantastiques et d'un copié/collé du wikia HP)

 **3 Petit oiseau qui n'émet aucun son, sauf à sa mort où il ressort en sens inverse chaque bruit entendu dans sa vie.**

 **4 Chevaux ailés gris et très rapides.**

 **5 Chêne blanc** **: loyal, exige force, courage et fidélité de la part de son sorcier et s'associe bien aux sorciers dotés d'une puissante intuition et d'une grande affinité avec la nature (wikia HP)**


	5. Le Grand Méchant Loup

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau texte du xOver avec un couple très spécial !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

* * *

 **Le Grand Méchant Loup par BrownieJune**

Hermione n'avait jamais fait de différence entre tous les êtres vivants de cette Terre. Moldus, sorciers, cracmols, hybrides, elfes, animaux... La liste était longue et la jeune femme avait pour but que chacun soit égaux en droit.

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait choisi de travailler dans le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Elle voulait que les elfes de maison, les hybrides comme Hagrid, les loups-garous ou encore les centaures aient le respect et les droits qui devaient leurs être dus.

Elle était heureuse de son travail, d'autant plus qu'elle ne passait pas tout son temps au Ministère ou en réunion. En effet, l'aspect qui l'enchantait le plus était de partir à la rencontre de toutes ces créatures, de dialoguer avec elles. Quelques fois, les discussions étaient houleuses d'ailleurs, beaucoup n'aimaient pas les sorciers et se demandaient ce que cette jeune sorcière voulait. Ces créatures magiques se braquaient souvent, avant même la moindre plaidoirie. Et Hermione déployait des trésors de persuasion et de diplomatie.

Jusque-là, elle avait toujours réussi à nouer finalement un dialogue, si ce n'est une entente. Certaines créatures voulaient seulement se faire oublier, que personne ne les dérange. Et la brune faisait tout son possible pour les satisfaire. Elle était leur seule porte-parole après tout, le drapeau blanc entre tous ces êtres.

Ainsi, Hermione était partie explorer le monde, découvrir des clans, des tribus, des créatures magiques dont elle ne connaissait que les noms. Et elle adorait cela. Ces voyages comblaient sa curiosité, son goût de l'aventure et de la découverte, de tout savoir, en un mot, sa passion.

Elle allait de continents en continents, revenait à Londres entre ses voyages, passait du temps avec ses proches et repartait. La magie était vraiment pratique, elle ne prenait pas l'avion mais usait de Portoloins qui pouvaient d'ailleurs la faire atterrir dans des coins où les voitures n'allaient même pas.

Durant toutes ses rencontres et découvertes, elle s'était prise d'intérêt pour les métamorphes. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'ils étaient semblables à Tonks et Teddy puisqu'ils étaient métamorphages, mais pas du tout. C'étaient des groupes d'individus capables de changer de forme, seulement une, et animale.

Au Kenya, elle avait ainsi rencontré des métamorphes lions. Et elle avait tellement été émerveillée, que la sorcière avait cherché toutes les tribus similaires à ces humains/félins.

Elle s'était rendue compte que ces êtres respiraient la magie, elle leur venait de leurs ancêtres et de leur terre. C'était une magie différente de la sienne pourtant, quand elle avait échangé avec ces tribus, elle leur avait montré sa baguette et ses sortilèges. Certains avaient voulu s'y essayer, sans succès.

A présent, après avoir parcouru l'Amérique du Sud et y avoir découvert des métamorphes tigres et gorilles, elle se rendait plus au Nord. Elle avait entendu parler de loups aux États-Unis et d'ours au Canada.

Dans les registres du Ministère étaient également répertoriés les vampires, rares étaient les "végétariens" qui plus est. Mais qu'ils boivent du sang humain ou animal, ils faisaient partie des créatures dont elle avait la surveillance également. Et malgré son côté Gryffondor, elle restait toujours prudente avec eux, certes elle avait la magie, elle pouvait se défendre mais eux aussi pouvaient avoir des pouvoirs, de plus ils étaient plus forts et plus rapides. Ainsi, elle était quelque peu rassurée d'avoir cette fois rencontré des vampires qui ne pensaient pas à la vider de son sang à chaque instant.

Les Cullen avaient même été des gens charmants, une vraie famille plutôt qu'un clan. Chacun avait sa moitié et ils n'aspiraient qu'à la paix. Il y avait même une enfant mi-vampire mi-humaine. Les parents de la petite, Edward et Bella, avaient d'ailleurs eu la courtoisie de raconter à la sorcière leur histoire. Hermione aurait voulu que toutes les créatures qu'elle rencontrait soient ainsi.

C'étaient ces vampires qui lui avaient indiqué où elle pouvait trouver une nouvelle tribu de métamorphes. Elle leur avait simplement demandé s'ils avaient entendu parler d'hommes loups. Ils lui avaient certifié que si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière du Ministère avec un tel travail, visant à justement chercher les métamorphes, ils ne lui auraient rien dit. Les hommes loups cachaient leur nature et entretenaient pour certains une relation amicale avec les Cullen qui ne devait être gâchée.

Hermione avait été heureuse de savoir qu'une entente était possible entre ces ennemis naturels. Mais après tout ils étaient "végétariens"... Le chef de famille des Cullen avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à l'aider à entrer en contact avec la tribu.

Les Quileutes. C'est ainsi que ces hommes se nommaient.

Carlisle donc, avait appelé un certain Jacob, lui expliquant dans les grandes lignes qui était Hermione. Et celui-ci était directement venu la chercher chez les Cullen quelques heures plus tard.

Le jeune homme était apparemment un proche ami de Bella vu leur façon d'être ensemble, il avait l'air d'assez bien s'entendre avec tous les vampires qui plus est, surtout le grand baraqué, Emmett. Hermione était vraiment curieuse de cette alliance. Mais elle l'était plus encore de la relation qu'entretenait Jacob et l'enfant. Il la regardait d'une façon assez bizarre, tout en ayant l'impression qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais la sorcière garda ses questions pour plus tard.

.

– Et donc tu es une magicienne ? demanda le jeune homme à Hermione, quand ils se rendaient sur les terres Quileutes.

Elle eut un sourire amusé avant de répondre.

– Sorcière, les magiciens sont des illusionnistes, ils ne font pas de vraie magie, ils sont moldus.

– Moldus ?

– Personnes sans pouvoir magique.

– Les métamorphes comme nous et les vampires, on est quoi ? Des Moldus aussi ?

– Non pas exactement. Enfin vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie comme moi mais elle vit quand même en vous. Vous êtes des créatures magiques.

– Des créatures ? grimaça-t-il les sourcils froncés.

– Je te l'accorde, le mot est mal choisi et personnellement je ne fais aucune distinction de valeur entre tous les êtres qui peuplent cette Terre, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai choisi mon métier.

Rassuré, Jacob hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

– On est arrivé.

Oui la jeune femme avait bien remarqué les maisons autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans une réserve, une sorte de village dans une forêt et proche d'une plage, elle pouvait sentir l'eau de la mer portée par le vent.

Elle aima l'endroit. C'était vert et sauvage. Elle se sentait libre ici. La nature gardait ses droits.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione mettait les pieds dans de tels lieux. Toutes les tribus métamorphes vivaient proches de la nature, elle avait apprécié cela à chaque fois. Mais ici, elle ressentait quelque chose de différent.

Jacob l'avait présentée à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient et malgré des regards un peu soupçonneux, les gens avaient l'air avenants. Et enfin, il la fit entrer chez un certain Sam.

Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, le temps de s'habituer aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle faisait cela à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait une tribu. Tous les membres étaient plus qu'impressionnants, grands et musclés étaient les adjectifs qui revenaient à chaque fois qu'elle les qualifiait. Les corps de ces hommes s'adaptaient à la forme des animaux qu'ils prenaient et les bêtes étaient toujours gigantesques. D'ailleurs elle adorait leurs alter ego et avait toujours demandé si elle pouvait les admirer quand ils étaient métamorphosés. Cela lui faisait penser aux animagi sauf que dans ces tribus, le but était de se protéger, de protéger les siens ainsi que d'autres humains. Elles étaient des familles. Le lien qui unissait leurs membres n'existait nul par ailleurs.

Un homme, peut-être un peu plus âgé qu'elle, s'avança et se présenta :

– Bonjour Hermione, je m'appelle Sam et voici ma famille. Ou ma meute comme tu préfères.

Il désigna l'ensemble des personnes d'un tour de bras.

La sorcière apprécia qu'il ait retenu son prénom, sûrement rapporté par Jacob, et lui sourit. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, une femme vint aux côtés de Sam. La moitié de son visage était défiguré et pourtant le sourire qu'elle affichait effaçait presque ses cicatrices. Mais après tout, Hermione s'en fichait bien, elle aussi avait des marques, ils en avaient tous eu pendant la guerre.

– Je suis Emily, sa fiancée. Enchantée.

Et celle-ci se pencha vers la sorcière puis la prit dans les bras. Hermione entendit des rires autour d'elle, sûrement les garçons se moquaient de sa réaction. En effet, elle était un peu décontenancée, jamais un inconnu lui avait offert une étreinte auparavant. Alors, elle avait les bras ballant le long de son corps et offrit un sourire d'excuse à la jeune femme quand elle la relâcha.

– C'est vrai alors que les anglais sont coincés ? Fit une voix moqueuse.

– Seth !

Hermione se tourna vers les personnes qui avaient parlé, un adolescent riait, sûrement le plus jeune du groupe et se faisait gentiment bousculer par une fille plus âgée. Elle était grande et musclée, pas comme les garçons mais plus comme une grande sportive. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione rencontrait une femme métamorphe mais elles étaient plutôt rares.

Le dénommé Seth avait l'air taquin et drôle, elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas dit cela méchamment mais elle voulut quand même défendre son pays.

– Emily m'a seulement prise au dépourvu tu sais, j'ai dû faire plus de câlins dans ma vie que toi vu ton âge, répondit finalement Hermione avec un clin d'œil.

Les autres autour se mirent alors à rire et à se moquer du jeune homme qui n'eut pas l'air de prendre mal sa remarque. D'ailleurs, il lui affirma ensuite qu'il se rattraperait !

[…]

Hermione se sentait vraiment à l'aise, elle avait réussi à retenir tous les prénoms des garçons autour d'elle, sans compter Jacob et Sam, il y avait Seth, le plus jeune comme elle l'avait deviné, Quil et Embry, les meilleurs amis de Jacob et Jared. L'autre fille était Leah, la sœur de Seth et cousine d'Emily. Apparemment, il manquait un membre de la meute qui était en patrouille et qui n'allait pas tarder à les rejoindre, un certain Paul.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à discuter. Hermione leur avait parlé de son métier et des autres tribus qu'elle avait rencontrées et eux lui avaient expliqué le fonctionnement de la leur. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de rentrer dans les détails et avaient encore beaucoup de choses à se dire. D'ailleurs, la sorcière n'avait pas pu demander de précision sur leur entente avec les Cullen.

Emily avait invité Hermione à dîner avec eux et elle s'attela à la préparation du repas quand Embry dit en riant :

– La terreur arrive.

La sorcière bien qu'intriguée par le surnom, adorait l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette famille. Elle rejoignit la fiancée de Sam pour l'aider à cuisiner. Elle avait sorti beaucoup d'ingrédients, apparemment ces jeunes hommes étaient des Ron en puissance comme tous les métamorphes qu'elle avait rencontrés d'ailleurs.

Hermione était en train de couper des légumes avec un grand couteau quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que le nouvel arrivant la claqua un peu trop fort pour la rabattre. D'ailleurs elle entendit Emily gronder près d'elle.

– Paul, la porte !

– Ouais, ouais, désolé, répondit-il en s'ébrouant un peu tel un chien.

Il devait pleuvoir dehors puisqu'il était trempé et que les gouttes d'eau virevoltaient autour de sa tête quand il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

– Hé, c'est pas parce qu'on est des loups, qu'on est obligé d'inonder une maison quand on y entre comme un toutou, lui fit remarquer Jacob.

Paul lui lança un regard noir accompagné d'un "la ferme".

Bien, celui-là a l'air moins avenant que ses frères, pensa la jeune fille.

Depuis qu'il était entré, Hermione ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il portait comme les autres, seulement un vieux short en jean, il était aussi grand et musclé que les autres, il avait les cheveux noirs comme les autres et une peau plus que bronzée, comme les autres. Et pourtant, son regard ne s'était pas attardé sur les autres.

Des garçons grands, musclés, charmants, elle en avait beaucoup rencontrés durant ses voyages. Elle en avait profité quelques fois, rarement bien sûr, Hermione restait Hermione, elle n'était pas du genre à perdre la tête devant chaque beau garçon, ce n'était vraiment pas sa priorité de vie.

C'est pourquoi, la jeune fille se connaissant si bien, se demanda ce qui lui prenait tout à coup. Elle sentait même ses mains trembler un peu.

Elle avait envie d'appeler le nouveau venu par son prénom pour qu'il se tourne vers elle, pour qu'il remarque sa présence dans la pièce. Elle le suppliait presque mentalement mais il parlait et riait avec les autres. Il fallut que Jacob prononce son prénom en annonçant qu'ils avaient une invitée ce soir pour qu'il la regarde.

– Hermione ? Qui c'est ?

Elle le vit suivre le mouvement de tête de son ami qui indiquait ainsi sa direction et fixer enfin son regard au sien. Le petit sourire qui était sur son visage disparu tout à fait et ses yeux devinrent si noirs...

Hermione eut un frisson qui traversa tout son corps, elle trembla plus fort encore, son cœur ralentit sa course et elle poussa un cri de douleur. Lâchant le regard de Paul, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, elle s'était coupée le doigt et son sang tachait déjà les légumes.

– Wow, tu dois être aussi maladroite que Bells quand elle était humaine, fit Jacob.

– Ouais heureusement qu'aucun vampire n'est dans la maison, rajouta Seth, ce qui lui valut une grande tape sur la tête par sa sœur.

La sorcière vit à peine Emily sortir de la cuisine et revenir avec une trousse de secours, son doigt lui lançait mais elle avait connu pire. Elle avait juste besoin de sa baguette pour se soigner. Mais la fiancée de sa Sam sortait déjà les pansements en baragouinant qu'elle avait l'habitude avec les garçons qui se blessaient tout le temps.

– Ça va aller Emily, je vais me soigner avec la magie, regarde.

Elle chercha sa baguette dans sa poche arrière puis lança un Vulnera Sanentur sur son doigt et la plaie se referma instantanément sous les yeux surpris de la meute. Quil murmura même un "wow".

Mais avant même qu'elle ait le temps de ranger sa baguette, sa main soignée se fit attraper par une poigne douce mais brûlante. Elle leva alors les yeux vers celui qui à présent, examinait scrupuleusement son doigt. Paul. C'est lui qui la touchait. Il était à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle sentait même la chaleur qu'émettait son corps.

Elle se tordait presque la nuque pour voir son visage, elle n'était pas petite mais il était tellement grand... Et quand enfin, il fixa son regard au sien, elle eut du mal à respirer. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main et le silence s'était fait autour d'eux. Jusqu'à ce que Sam prononce une seule parole :

– Imprégnation.

Paul sembla sortir de sa léthargie à ce mot. Il lâcha la main d'Hermione et tout son corps de raidit. La sorcière le vit même commencer à trembler.

– Oh putain, murmura Seth, qui cette fois ne fut repris par personne.

Elle le regarda fermer les yeux et tenter de se calmer mais apparemment sans réussir puisqu'il sortit de la maison en courant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le suivre malgré les protestations de la meute. Son instinct lui disait de le rejoindre.

Il était à l'orée de la forêt, dos à elle et tremblait toujours. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas vers lui qu'il se retourna. Son regard était toujours aussi noir et brûlant. Et elle se félicita de ne pas avoir de couteau dans les mains cette fois-ci.

Elle avança vers lui et il s'approcha également, comme s'ils étaient aimantés. Ils se retrouvèrent à la même distance qu'auparavant dans la cuisine et Hermione en fut soulagée. Elle avait besoin d'être proche de lui même si elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Comme d'ailleurs le fait que sa main agit tout à coup de sa propre volonté. Elle se leva jusqu'au visage de Paul et se posa sur sa joue.

Elle le vit alors fermer les yeux et se calmer tout à fait, les tremblements s'évanouirent et son corps se relâcha. Il paraissait apaisé.

Il leva d'ailleurs sa propre main et couvrit celle de Hermione. Elle était si petite sous la sienne.

Sa peau était plus que chaude et cela perturba la sorcière. Pourtant elle savait que tous les métamorphes avaient une température plus élevée. Mais la chaleur de Paul lui faisait un peu oublier ses acquis.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule chose qu'elle oubliait, elle ne souvint plus tellement de comment respirer quand il se décida à ouvrir les paupières.

Ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, Hermione était pétrifiée, presque comme durant sa seconde année à Poudlard.

Que lui arrivait-il par Merlin ?

Heureusement pour elle, le jeune homme prit la parole en premier. Il ne prononça que son prénom et quand il résonna à ses oreilles, la sorcière réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait. Et elle était heureuse que ce premier mot soit son nom.

– Hé Hermione tout va bien ?

La brune se tourna vers la maison de Sam, lui et Jacob étaient plantés sur le perron mais elle ne sut pas qui avait parlé.

Elle savait que les métamorphes pouvaient être instables, elles avaient déjà vu certains incidents dans les tribus qu'elle avait rencontrées. Et elle imaginait tout à fait d'où venaient les cicatrices d'Emily… Mais elle n'avait pas peur, auprès de Paul, elle n'avait pas peur non.

– Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas les garçons, les rassura-t-elle.

Relâchée de l'emprise du regard du loup, sa langue se déliait naturellement.

Elle l'entendit alors grogner et elle sut qu'il n'était pas content du fait qu'elle parle à d'autres hommes alors qu'elle ne lui avait toujours rien dit à lui. Instinctivement, elle lâcha sa joue dont la peau tremblait mais garda sa main dans la sienne, elle voulait l'apaiser.

Sam et Jacob n'avaient pas l'air convaincu mais voyaient bien que leurs présences énervaient le loup. Alors ils n'ajoutèrent rien mais ne purent s'empêcher de rester à leur place pour les surveiller.

Hermione souffla, elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'avoir des chaperons depuis longtemps.

Elle se tourna vers Paul et fixa leurs mains liées. Si grande et si petite. Si foncée et si blanche. Elle pouvait lui parler si elle ne regardait pas ses yeux, elle en était certaine.

– Tu m'expliques ?

Oui des phrases courtes pour l'instant iraient très bien. Merlin, son monstrueux cerveau se faisait la malle.

– Quoi donc ?

Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux qu'Hermione fuit son regard et il resserra un peu son emprise sur main. Mais elle tint bon, au moins le temps d'exprimer sa pensée.

– Ton comportement. Le mien. Ceux des autres ! Et ce mot, l'imprégnation.

Elle l'entendit souffler, elle pensa encore une fois qu'il avait l'air d'avoir un mauvais caractère. Puis il l'obligea, de son autre main sous son menton, à relever la tête. Et encore une fois, elle perdit pied.

– Je suis désolé Hermione.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il l'était, tout en pensant furtivement à lui faire la réflexion qu'on ne s'excusait pas soi-même mais qu'on demandait le pardon. Elle fut rassurée de voir que son cerveau de Je-sais-tout rabat-joie revenait un peu.

– Tu débarques ici et ça te tombe dessus. Je déteste cette chose, merde ! Je te jure que je ne contrôle rien, c'est un truc de loup. De toute façon, je ne contrôle plus rien de ma putain vie depuis le début.

– Hé Paul calme-toi, essaya-t-elle de l'apaiser en s'approchant un peu plus. De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Il glissa sa main libre dans le cou de la sorcière et Hermione crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. D'ailleurs, ainsi il pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Je parle de cette putain d'imprégnation.

– Je trouve ton langage assez fleuri… Ne put s'empêcher de commenter la jeune femme, ce qui le fit rire. J'ai compris que tu n'aimais pas cette chose mais je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle est.

Il lâcha ses yeux pour jeter un regard aux garçons derrière eux.

– Viens, dit-il en l'entraînant vers la forêt.

Ils marchèrent un peu, lui s'adaptant à son rythme à elle, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

– Quand on devient un loup, plusieurs choses nous tombent dessus. La meute, les pensées partagées, la force, le danger et surtout la mission, détruire ces suceurs de sang. On aurait pu croire que c'était assez mais non.

Ils étaient à présent arrivés au bord de la mer, celle qu'Hermione avait senti plus tôt. Paul n'avait pas lâché sa main et elle en était très heureuse. Ils s'installèrent sur cette sorte de plage où le sol était un mélange de sable, de pierres et de bouts de bois, et où la température de l'eau devait être plus froide que celle des côtes anglaises.

– Ça a commencé avec Sam. Il était heureux et en couple avec Leah.

– Leah, la cousine d'Emily ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

– Ouais elle-même.

– Mais…

– Mais il y a eu l'imprégnation. Je te l'ai dit ça ne se contrôle pas. C'est le loup en nous qui reconnaît son âme sœur.

– Quoi ? Couina-t-elle.

– Ouais désolée pour le mot mais les anciens de la tribu disent ça. Ame sœur, moitié, meilleure partie… Appelle cette merde comme tu veux mais c'est pourtant vrai.

– Et tu veux dire que toi et moi…

L'esprit cotonneux, Hermione avait tout de même additionné deux et deux. Paul s'était imprégné d'elle.

Et elle ne savait pas si elle était terrifiée ou satisfaite, en colère ou heureuse.

– Oui et encore une fois je suis désolé.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

Un sentiment de rejet s'insinua dans ses veines.

– Parce que c'est pas normal ! C'est de la putain de magie malsaine. On n'a plus de libre arbitre.

– Tu es déçu que ça soit tombé sur moi…, chuchota-t-elle, la peine audible dans sa voix.

Elle ne contrôlait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle aurait dû se trouver ridicule d'être triste qu'un garçon qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer la rejette.

– Quoi ? fit-il en se tournant vers elle. Non !

Il cria presque et semblait horrifié de l'avoir faite souffrir.

– Déjà je ne te connais même pas et tu ne me connais pas non plus, comment pourrais-je penser ça ? Merde, tu vois pas ce qu'on ressent alors qu'on est des inconnus l'un pour l'autre, on n'est pas maître de nos sentiments. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer ça… Et si tu savais comme je dois me battre contre mon instinct de loup pour te dire tout ça.

– Il n'est pas d'accord ?

– Le mot est faible, ricana-t-il. Pour lui, tu es sa compagne et tout est normal. On doit accepter et se taire.

– Mais on ne peut pas la combattre cette imprégnation non ?

– En effet, Sam a vraiment essayé…

Le cœur d'Hermione fut rassuré à ses mots, même si son esprit pensait comme Paul. Que son libre arbitre lui avait été arraché, qu'elle était en colère contre cela. Pourtant ses sentiments pour cet inconnu prenaient le dessus malheureusement. Elle essaya de penser rationnel comme à son habitude.

– On n'a plus qu'à apprendre à se connaître alors.

Elle fut certaine que l'espoir s'entendait dans sa voix.

– Même sans cela, on ne pourrait pas résister, murmura-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Et au vu de la réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir par ce simple geste, elle le croyait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Il lâcha ses mèches bouclées et se racla la gorge.

– On devrait rentrer. Emily a dû finir de préparer le repas et les autres ne vont rien nous laisser.

Hermione eut un sourire.

– Dépêchons-nous alors.

Il lui lança un regard malicieux, elle voyait bien qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

– J'ai une idée pour rentrer plus vite... T'as déjà chevauché un loup ?

Bien qu'elle sut ce qu'il voulait dire par là, son traître d'esprit lui imposa une toute autre image... Et la sorcière rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme, tout à fait conscient du double sens de ses paroles.

Il se recula à quelques mètres d'elle, le regard fixé au sien, et commença à déboutonner son short. Elle n'eut ni le temps d'effacer ses rougeurs ou de tourner ses yeux qu'il avait déjà baissé le vêtement et s'était transformé. Ça avait rapide et impressionnant, elle l'avait à peine vu trembler, vu ses contours se flouer, et il était devant elle. Grand, gigantesque même. Et gris, oui son pelage était magnifiquement argenté, passant par toutes les nuances du blanc au noir.

Elle s'avança vers lui, presque avec précipitation. Elle voulait l'admirer de plus près, elle voulait le toucher.

Ses yeux étaient si intenses... Loup ou humain, son regard était le même, la couleur était la même, la chaleur était la même. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait rester des heures ainsi, ses yeux dans les siens.

Il était si grand que son museau était au niveau de son visage et elle leva la main pour le toucher. Elle passa doucement ses doigts dans ses poils, du bout de son nez à ses oreilles, elle traça un chemin. Elle lui gratta la tête et il s'approcha plus encore de son corps, collant sa truffe chaude et mouillée dans son cou. Il la reniflait, apprenait son odeur, il agissait comme un animal et elle adorait ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le loup se détacha quelque peu d'elle et se tourna sur le côté. Il abaissa son corps, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle grimpe. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, un peu maladroitement. Elle ne pouvait pas exactement dire que c'était comme le cheval, et quand bien même, elle n'avait jamais fait d'équitation. Elle n'osait pas s'agripper très fort à son pelage et était quelque peu perturbée de la position. Chevaucher un animal était une chose, savoir que la bête entre ses jambes était en fait un homme en était une autre...

Comme s'il savait ce qu'elle pensait et qu'il se moquait d'elle, il baissa la tête pour attraper son short avec sa gueule puis il se tourna vers elle pour lui lancer. Elle l'attrapa au vol et encaissa son regard goguenard.

Il commença à courir doucement vers la forêt puis il accéléra et malgré la peur, Hermione ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle sentait l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines et elle adorait ça. Cela lui rappelait toutes ses aventures gryffondoriennes.

Elle essaya de s'accrocher à son loup sans agripper ses poils trop fort et elle colla presque son corps contre le sien. La chaleur qu'il irradiait compensait l'air froid qui battait sa peau et infiltrait ses vêtements. Elle savait que sans lui, elle serait tombée malade.

Elle regretta presque que le moment s'arrête quand ils furent arrivés. Elle rejoignit le sol tant bien que mal, les jambes un peu engourdies et l'esprit encore étourdi par la course. Et à nouveau, Paul ne lui laissa pas le temps de se préparer avant de phaser en humain. Il était là, près d'elle, complètement nu. Et elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

– Es-tu exhibitionniste ?

Il se mit à rire tout en lui reprenant son short des mains et en le revêtant.

– Tous les loups le sont, on a appris à se ficher de notre nudité. Ça te gêne ?

Il avait un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage, devinant pertinemment que cela la faisait rougir. Mais Hermione voulut se défendre et le surprendre.

– Pas du tout, j'ai déjà vu des hommes nus plusieurs fois tu sais, répondit-elle en marchant vers la maison de Sam.

Et quand elle arriva à la porte, elle l'entendait toujours grogner, ce qui la fit rire. Il la rejoignit avant qu'elle n'ait tourné la poignée.

– Et ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Tu ne verras que moi à présent.

Hermione lui lança un dernier regard accompagné d'un sourire en coin avant d'ouvrir la porte.

– Tu crois ?

Elle pensa bien adorer finalement les mauvais caractères de Paul et de son loup, ils semblaient être passionnants...

 **Fin.**


	6. Vacances Surprenantes

_Bonjour !_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un autre couple atypique mais tout aussi charmant que le précédent._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

* * *

 **Vacances surprenantes par Lia Warsa**

Charlie et Bill éclatèrent de rire. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Enfin, ils partaient en vacances ensemble. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient loin l'un de l'autre, ils étaient ravis de se retrouver. Bien sûr, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps seuls puisque Hermione allait bientôt les rejoindre. Depuis que Charlie et elle étaient en couple, Bill la découvrait sous un nouvel angle. La fillette, meilleure amie de Ron, était devenue une belle jeune femme. Et celle-ci les rejoignait déjà le lendemain ! Charlie et Bill étaient venu 4 jours plus tôt pour profiter un peu l'un de l'autre. Et comme d'habitude, ensemble, le temps passait particulièrement vite.

Pour leur dernier jour ensemble, Bill et Charlie avaient décidé de faire une randonnée. Grand sportif tout le temps, ils n'imaginaient pas ne pas faire de sport ensemble. Ils aimaient être en compétition dans les domaines sportifs. Ce matin-là, ils partirent tôt dans les magnifiques montagnes qui n'étaient pas très loin de leur hôtel.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils grimpèrent à un rythme assez soutenue. Souvent, ils s'amusèrent, se taquinèrent, se lancèrent des défis. Et grâce à cela, la matinée passa rapidement. À midi, ils se posèrent sur des rocher, face à la mer, pour manger les sandwich qu'ils s'étaient préparer. Puis ils reprirent la route. Soudain, Bill s'arrêta. Il avait perçu un mouvement ! Charlie se raidit derrière lui et sortit discrètement sa baguette. Il était prêt à vendre chèrement sa peau et celle de son frère. Les deux frères regardèrent attentivement autour d'eux et sursautèrent en voyant deux jeunes hommes apparaître devant eux. Étonnés, ils ne bougèrent pas et observèrent les nouveaux venus. Ce qui les marqua fut l'étrange beauté des jeunes hommes. Tout était parfait chez eux, de la façon dont ils se tenaient jusqu'à leur coiffure. Les quatre jeunes gens s'observaient toujours, méfiants. Ils ne savaient pas encore si c'étaient des ennemis.

Malheureusement pour eux, les jeunes hommes, trop concentré les uns sur les autres, ne remarquèrent pas le grizzli en colère qui approchait d'eux. Et lorsque le rugissement retentit et que le grizzli se jeta sur Charlie, ils ne purent rien faire. Le grizzli blessa Charlie au niveau des côtes droite avant que Bill ne réagisse et lance un sort paralysant sur l'animal sauvage au dessus de Charlie. Et aussi soudainement que l'attaque était arrivé, le calme revient sur le petit groupe. Bill n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les deux autres hommes et Charlie avait disparu. Que se passait-il encore ? Inquiet, il tourna sur lui-même pour essayer de retrouver son frère. Il hurla le prénom de son petit frère à plusieurs reprise, courant dans tous les sens. Mais il ne put le retrouver. Soudain, il s'arrêta et réfléchit. Et finalement, il lança un sort de localisation qui le conduisit immédiatement jusqu'à son frère.

Pendant ce temps, Emmett Cullen, le vampire que Charlie avait rencontré, le portait dans ses bras. Il avait été attaqué par le grizzli qu'il chassait et qu'il avait mis en colère. C'était de sa faute s'il était blessé. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait l'amener à Carlisle le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il puisse le soigner. Emmett voulu prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer mais failli s'étouffer en sentant l'odeur du sang de Charlie. Il arrêta de respirer et accéléra encore la cadence. Jasper, derrière lui, surveillait que le frère ne les suivait pas. Le vampire blond était inquiet puisqu'il n'avait pas compris comment le jeune homme avait vaincu le grizzli. Enfin, les deux jeunes vampires arrivèrent chez eux et rentrèrent en courant dans la maison.

Carlisle qui avait senti l'odeur de sang de loin avait déjà tout préparer pour soigner le jeune homme. Il avait descendu un grand lit et sa trousse de soin. Il avait aussi amener des poches de sang qu'il avait déjà brancher sur une perfusion. Emmett posa délicatement le jeune homme inconscient sur le lit et se retira pour laisser Carlisle faire son travail. Le docteur l'examina attentivement et commença ses soins. Il brancha la perfusion et lui fit aussitôt une transfusion sanguine. Ensuite, il nettoya la plaie et finit par la recoudre. Dès qu'il eut fini, toute sa famille se rassembla autour de lui. Emmett expliqua ce qui était arrivé et Carlisle le félicita de sa réaction immédiate. Les vampires se raidirent brutalement en entendant du bruit à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un venait vers eux. Jasper se posta près de la fenêtre et observa la forêt qui s'étendait devant la maison. C'était le frère du jeune homme qui les avait retrouvé, on ne sait trop comment. Emmett soupira et sur un signe de tête de Carlisle, il alla ouvrir la porte pour le jeune homme. Bill rentra aussitôt dans la maison et s'approcha de son frère. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcha plus, Jasper l'attrapa et l'empêcha d'avancer. Charlie commença soudainement à convulser et Bill sursauta en sentant la magie de Charlie. Le jeune homme luttait contre l'infection et essayais de se soigner. Et il grimaça en entendant son jeune frère hurler de douleur. Bill se débattit pour s'approcher de son frère mais Jasper ne le lâcha pas. Charlie arrêta de hurler mais continua à gémir doucement et douloureusement. Les convulsions se calmèrent un peu mais Bill commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Et soudain, il remarqua son poignet.

Son poignet droit pulsait d'une lumière bleu, éclatante et son sang tombait goutte à goutte au sol. Les convulsions reprirent de plus belle et cela firent sortir les témoins de leur léthargie. Bill était le plus étonné, le seul à comprendre ce qui se passait. Charlie était lié. Lié à Hermione. La jeune femme était son âme-sœur. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une telle scène mais il en avait tellement entendu parler qu'il était à peine surpris. Sans faire attention aux vampires aux côtés de lui, il sortit sa baguette et appela son patronus. Il lui délivra le message qu'il devrait partager _« Hermione, viens vite. Charlie a besoin de toi. Suis ton cœur, ta magie fera le reste et tu nous retrouvera. Je t'attends pour ce soir. »_

Le loup partit aussitôt pour apporter le message. Bill se retourna et se retrouva coller à Edward. Les vampires l'encerclaient et Bill commençait à se sentir mal. Il se sentait oppressé et il serra sa baguette plus fort.

– _Qui es-tu ?_ Demanda Edward ? _Je n'arrive pas à lire tes pensées._

– _Tu es discret. Je n'ai même pas senti que tu essayais de rentrer dans mon esprit. Je suis un bon occlumens, je l'ai toujours été. Quoique moins bon que Charlie. Tu peux essayer sur Charlie, dans son état, ce sera peut-être plus simple,_ répondit-il en désignant son frère, toujours inconscient.

– _J'ai déjà essayé,_ grimaça Edward. _Je n'ai pas réussi._

Bill siffla doucement.

– _Tu es doué, petit frère. Ou alors, c'est la découverte de ton lien avec Hermione qui amplifie ton pouvoir._

Soudain, les vampires se raidirent.

– _Quelqu'un approche ! Carlisle, je sens du sang, de la peur et quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier,_ rapporta Jasper.

– _Hermione,_ s'exclama Bill au moment même où les convulsions cessèrent. _Reculez, vite,_ hurla-t-il.

Les vampires lui obéirent en silence, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait mais près à réagir. Edward, Emmett et Jasper étaient en position pour partir en courant et arrêter la personne qui arrivait. Carlisle, lui étaient en position pour protéger Esmée, Alice et Rosalie. Bill, lui était devant, sans aucune peur dans le regard. Seul Alice, tout comme Bill, semblait tranquille. Tous ensemble, les vampires soufflèrent qu'Hermione arrivait.

La porte explosa aussitôt. Emmett et Jasper, aussi vif que l'éclair, s'élancèrent immédiatement. Mais ils ne purent approcher de la jeune fille, une sorte de champ de force les en empêchait. La jeune femme les regarda et ils ne purent plus bouger. Seul leurs yeux qui tournaient dans leur orbite prouvaient qu'ils étaient encore conscient. Ils étaient stupéfixier ! Les pouvoirs de la jeune sorcière s'étaient amplifier au point qu'elle faisait de la magie sans baguette. Voyant ses fils immobilisés, Carlisle s'élança vers Charlie, faisant de son corps un rempart pendant qu'Edward allait à son tour à la rencontre de la jolie brune. Encore une fois, sans dire un mot et sans sortir sa baguette, Hermione l'immobilisa. Carlisle grogna de frustration et de rage, un grognement bas et animal, inaudible pour une oreille humaine. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait toute son attention et se mis en position défensive. Son corps se tendit, il fléchit les jambes prêt à filer et dévoila ses dents en un rictus totalement animal et dangereux. La jeune femme ne se laissa pas impressionné et avança doucement vers lui. Tous purent enfin la détailler, autant la tribu des vampires que Bill. Elle avait des grands yeux ambrés, rougis par les larmes et des cheveux particulièrement touffus, qui arrachèrent une grimace à Rosalie, si soigneuse envers son apparence. Des brindilles étaient coincés dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements sale de terre, comme si elle était tombé à terre, plusieurs fois. Une entaille, qui saignait toujours par ailleurs et semblait profonde, barrait sa joue et sa lèvre inférieur était enflée. Des traces de combat. Apparemment, sa venue jusqu'à la maison des Cullen n'avait pas été de tout repos. Malgré cela, elle semblait aller parfaitement bien.

Son poignet droit, tout comme celui de Charlie, pulsait d'une douce lumière bleu et saignait doucement. Elle se plaça à côté de Charlie et l'observa. Toutes les personnes présente retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

– _Merci. De l'avoir soigné_ , dit-elle. _Tu lui as sans doute sauvé la vie._

– _Sa blessure s'est rouverte à cause des convulsions. Il n'y a plus de risque d'infection mais il perd trop de sang. Je n'ai plus de quoi lui faire une transfusion. Il faut trouver une solution rapidement._

Hermione dégaina un poignard mais Carlisle réagit aussi rapidement et lui arracha des mains.

– _Qu'alliez-vous faire avec cela ?_ Demanda-t-il prudemment.

– _M'entailler le bras,_ répondit-elle simplement.

Le poignard s'envola des mains de Carlisle et Hermione l'attrapa au vol. Puis, sans que personne ne puisse réagir, elle s'entailla le bras. La blessure n'était pas très profonde mais une grande quantité de sang s'en échappait. Les vampires retinrent aussitôt leur respiration, tous sensible à l'odeur du sang et Jasper devient fou. Elle se démenait pour se débarrasser du sort qui l'empêchait de bouger mais son combat n'était visible que dans ses yeux. Des ondes apaisantes sortaient de son corps rapidement, détendant tout le monde dans la pièce mais il n'était toujours pas libre. Hermione fit apparaître une poche qu'elle remplit de son sang et la donna à Carlisle.

– _Donnez-lui cela. Je prépare encore deux poches et je m'occuperai de sa blessure._

– _C'est trop. Vous ne supporterez pas de lui donnez trop de sang. Cela vous blessera et ne l'aidera pas._

– _Bill,_ appela Hermione. _S'il te plaît, lance-moi un sort de régénération sanguine._

Bill obéit et lança aussitôt le sort. Hermione remplit de nouveau une poche et Bill recommença. Et Hermione remplit la dernière poche de sang avant que Bill ne lui lance une dernière fois le sort. Hermione croisa le regard de Bill et remarqua son inquiétude.

– _Ne t'inquiète pas, Bill. Je sais ce que je fais. Je ne risque rien et Charlie non plus. Je vais lui sauver la vie et bientôt, il sera de retour parmi nous._

– _Tu vas avoir besoin de lui._

– _Je ne sais pas. Ne pense-tu pas que notre lien pourrait me déconcentrer ?_ Questionna Hermione

– _Non, je pense que tu as besoin de lui conscient pour qu'il t'aide avec son pouvoir._ Hermione acquieca et Bill lança un Enervatum sur Charlie.

Cela le réveilla aussitôt et il grimaça de douleur. Hermione lui attrapa la main et il se calma aussitôt. Le sang au niveau du poignet arrêta de couler rapidement et la lumière de leur deux poignets se fit plus forte puis disparaît à leur tour. Hermione caressa la joue du jeune homme. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, heureux de se retrouver. La jeune sorcière serra la main de Charlie pour lui montrer son soutien et le jeune homme le lui rendit.

Hermione lâcha à contre-cœur la main du jeune sorcier et se plaça à coté des hanches. Elle expliqua calmement :

– _Avec tout ce qui nous arrive, j'ai pris l'habitude de lire des livres de médicomagie. Je m'entraîne sur des mannequins dans la salle sur demande et pour le moment, j'ai réussis à chaque fois. Depuis l'année dernière, je suis passée à des livres sur la médicomagie avancée et notamment les sorts de magie noir. Je vais d'abord lui lancer un sort de diagnostic._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Hermione lut rapidement les informations qui sortaient de sa baguette et s'affichait devant elle.

– _D'après ce que je vois là,_ dit-elle enfin, i _l a une hémorragie interne qui a été contenue pendant quelques minutes mais les convulsions l'ont ré-ouverte. Sa plaie à la hanche aussi. Il n'y a pas d'infection et tout est propre. Il faut juste rassembler les tissus internes entre eux pour stopper l'hémorragie puis refermer la plaie extérieure. Je vais le faire tout de suite. Charlie, je pourrais avoir besoin de ta magie. Si tu me sens faiblir, n'hésite pas à partager ta magie avec moi mais en petite quantité s'il-te-plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu te mette en danger pour moi. Plonge-toi aussi dans une transe et aide-moi depuis l'intérieur pour soigner tes blessures. Tu as compris ? Des questions ?_

– _Non, ça va, ma douce. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tout va bien se passer et je serais bientôt sur pieds. Je te le promets,_ répondit Charlie, faisant entendre sa voix pour la première fois.

Hermione leva sa baguette et respira profondément pour se calmer. Charlie ferma les yeux et sa respiration prit un rythme lent et profond. Hermione calqua aussitôt sa respiration sur la sienne. Ensuite, elle lança le sort pour que la plaie intérieure se referme. Cela prit quelques minutes puis Hermione lança un sort de nettoyage. Ainsi, elle put voir qu'il n'y avait plus de trace de la plaie. Elle avait réussi la première étape mais elle n'était pas sur d'elle. Elle relança un sort de diagnostic et comme la première fois, lut les informations transmise par sa baguette. L'hémorragie interne était jugulée et même si Charlie était faible, le sang que lui donner Carlisle le remettait sur pieds doucement. Hermione lança enfin le sort pour refermer la plaie. De même, cela se passa rapidement. Puis, par mesure de prévention, elle lança un sort cicatrisant et un sort de désinfection, pour éviter que Charlie tombe malade. Ensuite, elle lança de nouveau un sort de diagnostic et le soulagement fut parfaitement visible sur son visage quand elle lut les résultats. Elle lança un dernier sort de nettoyage pour enlever tout le sang qui maculait Charlie et qui la maculait

– _Charlie est tiré d'affaire. Tout devrait bien se passer maintenant._

Elle ferma les yeux et au même instant, Jasper, Emmett et Edward furent libérer du sort qui les immobilisait. Charlie sortit de sa transe et appela aussitôt Hermione mais la jeune fille ne pouvait lui répondre. Elle tomba, inconsciente et seul les réflexes inhumains de Carlisle lui permit de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Carlisle la posa délicatement à côté de Charlie et le jeune homme attrapa aussitôt la main de sa dulcinée, inquiet.

– _Que lui arrive-t-il ?_ S'exclama-t-il.

– _Ce n'est rien Charlie, elle est simplement épuisée,_ lui répondit son frère. _N'est-ce-pas docteur ?_

– _C'est exact. Elle a besoin de repos. Je vais la mettre sous perfusion et soigner ses blessures._

Il recousu l'entaille qu'elle avait à la joue et celle qu'elle s'était faite au bras. Il examina aussi sa lèvre mais il ne pouvait rien pour cela. Ensuite, il brancha la perfusion sur son avant-bras. Il vérifia aussi l'état de santé de Charlie et fut impressionné en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de trace de la blessure du jeune sorcier, qui était si inquiétante encore une heure avant. Puis il se redressa et déclara qu'il avait terminé de s'occuper de ses malades. Bill informa aussi le médecin qu'il ne fallait pas séparer les amoureux. Sous aucun prétexte. Lui même ne savait pas ce qui arrivait lorsque cette situation se déclarait. Hermione et Charlie avait besoin d'être ensemble pendant les soixante-dix-huit prochaines heures.

Les vampires ne comprenaient plus rien depuis un petit moment déjà et ils détestaient cela. Rosalie fut la première à craquer. Elle voulait connaître la vérité, comme toutes les personnes de son clan. Ainsi, elle s'élança à toute vitesse sur Bill et le traîna jusqu'à un fauteuil. Elle l'y assit de force et se mit en face de lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Charlie se redressa, prêt à intervenir mais sur un signe de Bill, il se rallongea.

– _Je veux des explications. Maintenant ! Que signifie tout cela ? Qui êtes-vous ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

– _Je vous en pris, installez-vous, ça risque de prendre du temps._ Bill secoua sa baguette et de nombreux fauteuils apparurent autour du sien.Méfiants, les vampires s'assirent autour de Bill sans discuter mais près à attaquer.

– _Bien, une fois que je vous aurais raconter mon histoire, peut-être que vous aussi, vous pourrez vous présenter et me raconter votre histoire._

– _Cela nous semble juste,_ confirma Carlisle.

– _Ce que je vais vous révéler maintenant, vous ne devez pas en parlez avec vos connaissances. Personne d'autres que vous ne doivent être au courant de notre existence. Vous avez compris ? Hermione, Charlie et moi sommes des sorciers. Nous existons depuis toujours et nous habitons dans un monde caché du votre. Nous sommes là, parmi vous, mais vous ne nous voyez pas. Nous sommes tous les trois jeunes et nous sommes en vacances._ Bill soupira puis reprit son histoire. _Hermione est toujours à l'école, avec mon petit frère et leur meilleur ami qui est considérer comme le sauveur de notre monde. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, ils ont tous les trois affaires à des dangers. Notre monde est en guerre et malheureusement, le chef du camp opposé, appelé Voldemort, en veux particulièrement à Harry Potter, le sauveur dont je vous parlais à l'instant. Hermine et Charlie sont en couple depuis quelques mois et ils ont voulu prendre des vacances ensemble. C'est la première fois et sans doute la dernière avant longtemps, au vu des événements qui se profile. Hermione était en vacances chez ses parents et devait nous rejoindre demain. Elle devait déjà être en chemin, c'est pour cela qu'elle est arrivée si vite. Mais je ne comprends pas son état. J'ai peur qu'elle est été attaqué par des Mangemorts, des partisans de Voldemort. Si cela est le cas, ils sont plus fort que je ne le croyais._ Bill ferma les yeux douloureusement. _Je me pose beaucoup de questions. Par qui Hermione a-t-elle été agressé ? Si c'est, comme je le crains, des Mangemorts, l'ont-ils attaqués chez elle et dans ce cas, où sont ses parents ?_

– _Hermione est une cible privilégiée de Voldemort de par sa place auprès de son ennemi mais aussi par rapport à son ascendance. Hermione est né de Moldu, de parents sans pouvoirs magique, ce qui fait qu'elle est détestée autant par Voldemort que par ses partisans. Mais elle est forte, elle les a battus sinon elle ne serait pas ici. Et notre lien a sans doute renforcé sa magie. Moi aussi, je me pose des questions et j'ai hâte qu'elle se réveille pour avoir des réponses. Que je ne suis pas sure d'apprécier par ailleurs._

– _Quel est ce lien dont vous n'arrêter pas de parler ?_ S'interrogea Jasper.

– _Hermione est mon âme-sœur,_ rougit Charlie. _Dans notre société, certaines personnes sont faîtes pour être ensemble. Cela arrive souvent mais parfois, lorsque l'amour est fort et vraiment pur, un lien d'âme-sœur se déclare. Je crois que nous sommes les premiers depuis une centaine d'année. En tout cas, cela est visible par nos poignets. La lumière et le sang indiquaient que nous avions rencontrés notre âme-sœur mais que nous n'étions pas réuni pour le moment. C'est aussi la cause de mes convulsions. Dans mon état, le fait qu'Hermione soit aussi loin de moi à déclenché cette réaction. Maintenant, dans quelques heures, une marque identique apparaîtra sur notre poignet. Les âmes-sœurs sont très respectés dans la société sorcière parce que le lien qui les unis est magique. Je perçois les pensées de base de mon âme-sœur, la joie, la peur, l'amour, la peine, … Je peux aussi la localiser plus facilement. Je ressens sa douleur, je sais quand elle est en danger. Mais surtout, notre magie est plus forte qu'avant. La Nature nous a choisi, la Nature nous a déclarés unis pour toujours. C'est un lien plus fort que tout, plus fort qu'un mariage ou qu'un enfant. Même si on le voulait, Hermione et moi serons incapables de nous séparer. En tout cas, notre lien nous met en danger puisque Voldemort voudra récupérer notre puissance. Il doit déjà savoir qu'un lien a été crée puisque la charge de magie à été phénoménal._

– _Je sais, Charlie mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'inquiéter de cela. Tu dois te reposer et t'occuper d'Hermione. Peut importe ce qui s'est passée, elle va avoir besoin de toi._

– _Attends trois secondes. Vous espérez vraiment nous faire croire que la magie existe et que vous êtes des sorciers_ , s'exclama Emmett, dubitatif.

– _Vous ne nous croyez pas. Malgré le fait qu'Hermione ait explosé la porte et vous ai immobilisé sans rien du tout. Malgré le fait que Charlie a été soignée en quelques minutes pour une blessure qu'il faudrait des mois pour soigner en réalité,_ s'amusa l'aîné des Weasley.

\- _Non, pas du …_ rétorqua Edward.

Soudain, Hermione se redressa brutalement. D'une même voix blanche, Hermione, Charlie et Alice crièrent _« Ils arrivent. Les Mangemorts arrivent. Ils seront là dans une dizaine de minutes »_. Hermione se laissa retomber sur le lit et frissonna.

– _Ce n'est pas possible, comment nous ont-il retrouvés ? Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, ils ont dû me suivre. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas te mettre en danger, Charlie. Ce n'est pas possible._

– _Calme-toi, inima mea. Ce n'est rien. On va s'en sortir comme toujours. Je te le promet. Nous devons nous préparez._

Hermione hocha la tête et attrapa les mains de Charlie.

– _Bill, nous allons utiliser notre lien pour les combattre._

– _Alice, tu as eu une vision ? Tu sais combien ils sont ?_ Demanda Jasper.

– _Ils sont cinq. Ce sont tous des hommes, grand. Ils semblaient flotter mais pas comme nous quand nous nous déplaçons_.

– _Il y a aussi Fenrir Greyback. Je le sens,_ ajouta Bill.

– _Très bien, nous nous en chargeons. Assurez nos arrières, on va rentrer en transe, expliqua Hermione._

Les deux tourtereaux fermèrent les yeux et laissèrent leurs esprits fusionner pour avoir plus de puissance puis partir à la recherche des personnes qui les menaçaient. Ils les trouvèrent rapidement et décidèrent de la marche à suivre. Ils envoyèrent d'abord un sort de confusion hyper puissant. Le sort les firent s'arrêter sans savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ensuite, ils lancèrent un sort d'oubliette. Le sort marcha sur les Mangemorts et les Liés purent les faire transplanter facilement. Cependant, le loup-garou était plus fort et si le sort de confusion avait marché, l'oubliette n'avait rien fait du tout. Il recommençait à avancer vers la maison. Hermione eut soudain une idée, qu'elle partagea avec Charlie et les deux jeunes gens retournèrent retrouver leurs corps rapidement. Tout le monde dans la pièce les attendait avec anxiété.

– _Les loups-garou sont vos ennemis naturels, n'est-ce-pas ?_ Demanda Hermione.

Carlisle confirma et Charlie expliqua la situation.

– _Nous avons réussi à repousser les quatre mangemorts. Malheureusement, Greyback semble protéger de nos sorts. Normalement, avec notre puissance combinés, nous aurions dû le vaincre mais ça n'a pas marcher. Je pense qu'il y avait des protections sur lui pour être sur qu'une des personnes nous atteigne. La plus forte. Il s'agit d'un loup-garou. Il peut se transformer en loup seulement à la pleine lune. Mais son esprit du loup est fort et il est devenu complètement fou. Il ne pense qu'à attaquer les hommes et si quelqu'un lui déplaît, il ne survivra pas longtemps. Pensez-vous que vous pourrez le vaincre ?_

– _Sans problème,_ répondit Alice. _Je l'ai vu dans ma vision. Il est fort mais complètement bête. Il ne réfléchit pas et on ne devrait pas avoir de problème. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Nous sommes très forts ensemble. Nous devons y aller et nous vous raconterons notre histoire après._

Les vampires partirent à la rencontre du loup-garou et à peine quelques minutes après, ils étaient de retour. Leur vitesse et leur force avait fait en sorte qu'ils avaient vaincu Greyback facilement. Le loup-garou avait sentit leur présence rapidement grâce à ses pouvoirs. Edward, Emmett et Jasper avaient tourné autour de leur proie pour voir sa puissance. Ils avaient remarqué sa peur. Il n'était pas habitué à être la proie. C'était une grande première pour lui et il avait peur. Les trois hommes étaient retournés voir le reste des Cullen qui les attendaient un peu plus loin. Ils leurs expliquèrent la situation et Rosalie, qui commençait à être fatiguée de la situation, s'élança devant Greyback.

– _Salut, ma jolie,_ murmura le loup-garou, qui avait repris confiance en lui, en observant la jeune femme devant lui. Elle était tout à fait à son goût et il comptait bien en profiter.

– _Salut, toi,_ répondit-elle, aguicheuse.

Elle s'approcha de lui, féline et le loup-garou se moqua d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était un danger pour elle. Ce n'en serait que plus amusant quand il commencera à sentir sa peur. À quelques mètres de lui, elle s'arrêta et souri. Le loup-garou se figea. Avait-il bien vu dans sa bouche ? Elle avait bien des canines pointus ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il commençait à avoir voulut s'enfuir mais il n'eut pas le temps. Distrait par la beauté de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. Et maintenant, il allait le payer. Il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas de cette forêt vivant. Il allait échouer dans sa mission pour Voldemort et celui-ci ne remarquera même pas sa disparition. Le loup-garou ne chercha même pas à lutter quand Emmett se jeta sur lui pour lui trancher la tête. Il n'avait aucune chance. Les vampires le démembrèrent et l'enterrèrent pour que le corps ne soit pas retrouvable facilement. Puis ils rentrèrent chez eux annoncer la bonne nouvelle à leurs nouveaux amis.

Les sorciers furent soulager d'apprendre la nouvelle. Ils ne seraient plus jamais embêter par l'horrible loup-garou qui avait blessé tant de monde dont Lupin et Bill. Enfin, les vampires s'assirent sur les fauteuils et se préparèrent à raconter leur histoire. Carlisle commençait :

– _Je suis né il y a très longtemps, en 1663. J'étais avide de savoir et j'aimais apprendre. Un jour, j'ai été transformé en vampire. J'ai rejeté ma nature du plus profond de mon être car pour moi, pour mon père et pour mon époque, c'était une abomination. Les vampires étaient les enfants du diable et j'ai très mal vécu ma nouvelle condition. J'ai finalement utilisé ma condition pour apprendre. Pendant des années, j'ai parcouru la terre entière à la recherche de nouvelles connaissances en tout genre. Puis j'ai décidé que je devais servir à quelque chose. Je suis devenu médecin pour pouvoir soigner les autres, pour aider les autres. Je me suis senti seul rapidement et j'ai transformé les membres de la famille, tous des gens à moitié morts. J'ai trouvé ma moitié et aujourd'hui, je suis heureux. Nous vivons au États-Unis depuis des années, dans une région peu ensoleillée._

– _Nous sommes particuliers, nous sommes des vampires végétariens. Nous nous nourrissons exclusivement de sang animal et cela fait de nous des prédateurs sans danger pour les humains comme vous,_ repris Esmée. _Nous vivons depuis des années en paix avec les hommes et n'avons jamais eu de problème. Nous rencontrons parfois des vampires différents de nous, des vampires qui boivent du sang humain et qui sont de véritables prédateurs pour les hommes. Nous les évitons comme la peste mais il existe une sorte de royauté chez les vampires. Les Volturi, comme nous les appelons, nous surveillent et font en sorte que les hommes ne connaissent jamais notre existence. Parfois, nous sommes obligés de les rencontrer et nous nous melons à des vampires buveurs de sang. Si vous en croisez, si vous voyez des vampires aux yeux rouges alors fuyez. Ils sont plus forts que vous et vous n'auriez aucune chance de leur échapper._

– _Pourquoi vivez-vous dans une région peu ensoleillée ? Cela semble important pour vous_ , demanda Hermione, après quelques secondes de silence.

- _Excellente question,_ souri Emmett. _Lorsque nous sommes sous le soleil, nous brillons. Comme si notre corps était recouvert de centaine de minuscules diamants. Vivre dans un endroit où il y a peu de soleil nous permet de sortir et de vivre en extérieur. Mais dès qu'il y a un peu de soleil, nous nous cachons, nous partons chasser. Nous faisons en sorte de ne pas nous montrer car cela dévoilerait notre véritable nature immédiatement._

– _Ce n'est pas très pratique comme vie. Vous devez vous cacher souvent et personne ne vous connaît véritablement,_ souligna Charlie.

– _C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas toujours facile mais c'est le gage de notre sécurité. Et nous ne sommes pas complètement isolé. Carlisle travaille à l'hôpital et nous, nous allons au lycée. Seul Esmée reste à la maison la plupart du temps,_ répondit Edward. _De plus, nous avons des capacités particulières qui peuvent nous aider à nous intégrer si nous en ressentons l'envie._

– _Des capacités particulières ?_ Remarqua Bill.

– _Oui,_ répondit Rosalie. _Edward peut lire dans les pensées, Alice à des visions du futur, Jasper peut influencer les émotions des autres et Emmett est très fort. Carlisle, Esmée et moi n'avons pas de pouvoir particulier._

– _Voilà, nous vous avons raconté notre histoire,_ conclut Carlisle.

– _Merci de votre confiance,_ déclara Hermione. _Nous n'oublierons pas cela et nous ne trahirons jamais votre secret._

– _Vous pouvez compter sur nous pour gardez votre secret aussi._

Tous se sourirent, ravi d'avoir rencontré des êtres si particuliers.

– _Nous devons y aller maintenant. Merci à vous tous, pour nous avoir sauvé et protégé,_ annonça calmement Charlie. _Nous ne vous oublierons pas, nous vous le promettons._

Tous se levèrent et après un au revoir émouvant pour tout le monde, les sorciers disparurent. Et chacun, dans le secret de leur cœur, prièrent pour se revoir un jour. Mais sur les lèvres d'Alice dansaient un étrange sourire, promesse de surprises étonnantes.

 **Fin.**


	7. Mommy

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _C'est aujourd'hui qu'est publié le dernier texte de ce challenge, il est possible que vous trouviez des similitudes avec l'un des précédent._

 _Sachez que nous avons simplement eut la même idée, et j'en étais la première surprise._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

* * *

 **Mommy par Yunoki**

Rosalie observait Renésmée dans les bras de son frère tout en retenant la jalousie qui la rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur. La femme à la beauté irréelle avait été enchantée de la naissance de l'enfant. Elle avait pu prendre ce tout petit bout tout contre sa poitrine et la cajoler puisque sa mère était momentanément morte. Bella, tient, parlons-en. Pourquoi était-ce toujours aux moins méritants qu'il arrivait les meilleures choses ? Déjà que Rosalie ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, une fois Nessie née, le fossé, existant entre elles depuis toujours, était maintenant devenu aussi large que le Grand Canyon. Évidemment, elle l'avait soutenue dans sa grossesse, la blonde avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants et aurait pu tuer Edward si ce dernier avait voulu abattre le petit être.

Cependant, ses sentiments étaient bien autres aujourd'hui. Rosalie faisait tout pour le cacher et elle y arrivait très bien, aucune émotion ne traversait son masque. Elle était telle la Reine des Glaces, mais, tous n'étaient pas dupes. Jasper sentait parfaitement la tristesse que sa sœur traînait partout où elle allait, comme un nuage de pollution, intoxicant tout sur son passage. Il n'avait rien dit aux autres par respect pour elle et Rose lui en était reconnaissante. Alors que sa nièce éclatait de rire, maintenant dans les bras d'Isabella, elle se sentit sur le point de craquer et lança un « _Je vais chasser._ » sans se soucier si on l'avait entendue ou non.

La vampire courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour s'éloigner de l'atmosphère de la maison. Elle avait la sensation d'étouffer, un comble pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas besoin d'air.

Suivant les traces fraîches d'un puma, elle gronda sourdement avant de se mettre en chasse. L'être supposé de la nuit ne tarda pas à le débusquer et elle se retrouva sur lui en moins d'une seconde. Rosalie mordit à pleine dent dans la douce fourrure, s'abreuvant du liquide vital. Elle se fichait du sang qui coulait sur ses vêtements, laissant son instinct primal s'exprimer pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Bientôt, la blonde rejeta la carcasse au sol, mais elle n'était pas rassasiée pour autant et il lui fallut trois autres félins puis un cerf puissant pour que sa faim soit apaisée.

Elle était couverte de sang après son dernier animal mais n'en avait que faire, sachant très bien les réactions qu'auraient les membres de sa famille, Rose en soupirait d'avance.

La magnifique créature ensanglantée décida de prendre son temps pour revenir jusqu'au coven, c'est donc à vitesse humaine qu'elle avançait. Pourtant, aucun personnage de la faune environnante n'essaya de l'attaquer, ils sentaient qu'elle n'était pas simplement humaine, qu'elle était également un prédateur.

Rosalie prenait alors le temps de regarder ce qui l'entourait, s'émerveillant parfois intérieurement des petits coins de paradis qui se trouvaient là. Alors qu'elle allait se mettre à courir à une vitesse surhumaine, la blonde entendit un craquement sonore qui lui vrilla l'ouïe pendant un instant. Un clignement d'œil et son sens lui revint. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit un cœur battre. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans un rayon de plus de cent kilomètres, comment était-ce possible ?

Décidée à savoir qui pouvait bien être là, la vampire se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit qu'elle avait entendu . Se camouflant dans l'épais feuillage pour ne pas être vue, la seule chose qu'elle aperçut fut une sorte de couffin en osier. Haussant un sourcil élégant, elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas rêvé quand le battement de cœur retentit à nouveau à ses oreilles.

Maintenant intriguée, la morte-vivante sortit des fourrés pour s'approcher du curieux panier à pas doux qui devinrent de plus en plus rapides lorsque le son régulier continua. Rosalie contourna le couffin et en tomba à genoux lorsqu'elle découvrit le bébé qui avait une couleur de cheveux particulière, un bleu pétant. Il semblait endormi, insouciant du danger autour de lui. La femme de glace s'approcha encore, se penchant pour approcher son visage de l'enfant qui émit un couinement avant de se réveiller, ses grands yeux sombres la fixant calmement. Le petit humain gigota un peu, dévoilant un morceau de papier caché sous sa couverture, il ne semblait pas avoir peur de son apparence du moment.

La vampire n'en revenait pas, elle s'assit et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, ce dernier adoptant immédiatement sa couleur de cheveux. Elle faillit en hurler avant de souffler dans une attitude inutile et de le bercer doucement, chantonnant presque sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et attrapa la lettre.

Rose fut surprise de l'écriture calligraphiée, visiblement écrite à la plume et sur du parchemin semblant plutôt ancien. C'est dubitative qu'elle brisa le cachet de cire avant de découvrir la lettre.

 _« Bonjour,_

 _Vous avez dû trouver très étrange de découvrir un couffin abandonné avec un enfant en bas âge. Croyez-moi si j'avais pu faire autrement je l'aurais fait, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix._

 _J'espère que vous avez l'esprit large et que tout ce qu'il vous sera appris ici sera confidentiel si vous êtes né_ (la personne qui retrouve le couffin est supposée être seule, je pense. Le pluriel est donc inutile. :p) _sans magie._

 _Oui sans magie, parce que l'enfant que vous tenez certainement entre vos bras est un sorcier, donc si vous voyez des choses étranges qui se passent dans la maison, c'est tout à fait normal._

 _Aussi, je dois vous avertir sur le lignage de Teddy Lupin. Il est également un métamorphomage, c'est un don très rare parmi nous qui lui permet de changer la couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses yeux, en s'entraînant, il pourra également modifier des parties de son corps. Mais ce n'est pas tout, le père de Teddy était un Loup-garou, alors s'il est irrité les nuits de pleine lune, ne vous en faites pas._

 _Quand il grandira, il ira à l'école, mais évitez de l'envoyer chez les moldus (personnes sans pouvoirs magiques). Si vous êtes en Europe ou ailleurs, vous avez plusieurs écoles à disposition : Poudlard en Ecosse, Beauxbâton en France, Durmstrang en Russie (ou Scandinavie), Ilvermorny aux Etats-Unis, Mahoutokoro au Japon, Ugadou en Afrique,_ _Koldovstoretz en Russie et Castelobruxo au Mexique._

 _Je me dois de faire court, les temps sont durs ici et je ne sais pas dans quel pays ni même à quelle époque j'ai pu envoyer cet enfant._

 _Je me doute de ce que vous pensez et que ces informations que vous venez de recevoir ne sont pas simple à digérer, mais s'il vous plaît, prenez soin de mon filleul._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Harry James Potter._

 _P.S : Avant de vous laisser totalement je vous donne quelques informations sur Teddy._

 _Il est né en Avril 1998, son nom complet est Ted Remus Lupin et ses parents étaient des personnes merveilleuses. »_

Rosalie en fut émue aux larmes, enfin si elle avait pu pleurer. Cette lettre était courte mais tout était utile pour le futur du bambin et le peu de mots sur lui portaient une telle affection. Les yeux devenus laiteux, la blonde cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour évacuer le venin et reposa l'enfant dans le couffin. Aussitôt les cheveux de l'enfant adoptèrent à nouveau le bleu fluorescent qui lui allait étrangement bien. Souriant avec douceur, elle prit le panier et revint chez les vampires en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller l'enfant toujours endormi.

En arrivant chez elle, l'humeur de la vampire s'était considérablement élevée. Jasper nota l'allégresse l'étreindre au point qu'un sourire heureux naquit sur ses lèvres. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour retrouver Rosalie en premier, cette dernière offrant un tableau plutôt... sanglant. Elle était toujours magnifique, aucun de ses vêtement n'avait été épargné, pas même ses cheveux blonds ni son visage qui portait quelques traces de liquide carmin. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait rendue si heureuse, il pariait plutôt sur ce qu'elle avait entre les bras et qui semblait avoir le cœur battant. L'esprit de l'empathe eut un blanc avant qu'il ne réalise mais, préférant passer à autre chose, il désigna sa tenue.

– Tu es plutôt... rouge.

Rosalie émit un rire clair enchanteur, même pour ses oreilles.

– Je sais oui, mais regarde qui j'ai trouvé, elle lui montra l'enfant après s'être approchée de lui, euphorique.

– Un bébé..., murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et jeter tes habits. Je me doute que ce n'est pas ta priorité mais tu sais comment vont réagir les autres.

L'expression de sa sœur se referma quelque peu et elle hocha la tête avant de lui tendre le couffin.

– Garde le s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'ils le voient avant que je sois prête. Je te fais confiance Jasper.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'elle disparaissait déjà, le laissant avec le bambin. D'ailleurs, le militaire se ne sentait pas attiré pas son sang. Cela avait-il une signification particulière ? Il haussa les épaules, pour une fois qu'il pouvait profiter du son caractéristique des battements de cœur, Jasper n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le vampire avait toujours trouvé cette musique propre à chacun apaisante et c'était une véritable torture pour lui de ne pouvoir approcher les humains. Le vétéran avait déjà beaucoup de mal à gérer son don, ce qui entraînait fatalement un craquage de sa part lorsque du sang était versé. D'autant que sa compagne n'était pas d'une grande aide, en vérité elle ne l'était plus depuis quelques années maintenant, son monde se résumant à Isabella Swan. Jasper n'avait rien contre la nouvelle membre de sa famille mais l'attrait que lui portait Alice ressemblait dangereusement à de l'amour. Cela l'avait brisé au départ, le pire était qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte mais, lui savait, il avait toujours su et s'était tût. Un gazouillement le sortit de ses sombres pensées, l'enfant s'était éveillé et le regardait de ses yeux curieux, tendant ses petites mains vers lui.

Jasper se pencha sur l'enfant, ses mains aux longs doigts fins se faisant crocheter par celles minuscules de l'être sous lui. Il respira à pleins poumons l'odeur douce qui émanait du petit humain, son nez droit frottant le pyjama rouge au niveau de son ventre. Totalement détendu, il ferma les yeux sans remarquer le changement capillaire spontané chez le bébé.

Ce n'est que lorsque Rosalie revint qu'il reprit définitivement pied avec la réalité, le vampire se sentait bien pour la première fois dans sa vie d'immortel.

– Comment va-t-il ?, demanda la blonde.

– Il dort. Il a quelque chose de spécial, dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

Cette dernière lui sourit, maintenant propre et habillée parfaitement, elle rayonnait littéralement.

– Tu n'as pas idée, Jaz'.

– Alors tu es prête à leur présenter cet enfant ?

Rosalie sourit de plus belle et hocha la tête.

– Teddy, il s'appelle Teddy.

Sa sœur s'approcha et tandis les bras pour prendre le bambin, il faillit avoir un mouvement de recul. Jasper serra discrètement le petit être gazouillant contre lui avant de le tendre à la vampiresse maternelle. Elle ne manqua pas le geste de son acolyte mais ne fit aucune remarque et l'attendit avant de pénétrer dans la maison.

Tous les trois arrivèrent directement dans le salon trop bien rangé de la famille Cullen. Jacob était là, assis dans le canapé avec Renésmée vautrée sur lui, jouant sur une console portable sous le regard foudroyant d'Edward. Bella était non loin de là, observant le manège du loup et de son mari avec attention pendant qu'Alice palabrait à ses côtés, le plus proche d'elle possible. Esmée quant à elle, lisait un livre de cuisine dans l'un des fauteuils confortables tandis que Carlisle était certainement dans son bureau à l'étage. C'est Emmett qui fut le premier à les remarquer et se rua vers eux dans l'optique d'enlacer sa compagne avant de freiner des quatre fers pour s'exclamer :

– Par tous les Dieux Rose ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous amène là ?!, demanda son benêt de mari avec un large sourire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le reste du coven ne tourne la tête vers eux, le chef de famille étant descendu précipitamment. Nessie qui s'était approchée fut la première à s'écrier de sa voix fluette :

– C'est un bébé !

Rosalie en ronronna de plaisir avant d'acquiescer.

– Il fait partie de la famille maintenant.

– Comment ça ?, demanda Bella. Tu ne peux pas adopter un enfant Rose, surtout pas un humain.

– Bien sûr que je peux, puisqu'on me le demande, susurra la blonde en brandissant la vieille enveloppe.

– Mais c'est un humain ! Et Jasper- la brune au pouvoir de bouclier se fit couper la parole.

– Je ne suis pas attiré par son sang.

Le vétéran avait eu beau murmurer, sa voix avait claqué dans l'air comme un glas, Teddy se mit à pleurer ses cheveux passant au rouge profond.

– Bien joué Bella, cracha furieusement la blonde. Il n'avait jamais pleuré jusque-là !

– Allons Rose, intervint Esmée. Il a sûrement faim, je vais lui préparer un biberon. Après tout, nous n'avons jamais pu nous servir du lait acheté pour Nessie.

La mère de la famille ne mit pas longtemps pour s'éclipser puis revenir pendant que Rosalie essayait tant bien que mal de consoler le metamorphomage.

– Laisse-moi essayer, lui demanda Jasper en tendant les bras.

C'est un peu réticente et jalouse qu'elle confia Teddy au blond. L'enfant arrêta aussitôt de pleurer à l'étonnement de l'ancienne créature et c'est avec un regard d'excuse pour sa sœur qu'il prit le biberon. Le bébé sorcier s'en empara et téta goulûment, ses cheveux adoptant brièvement la couleur de celui qui le nourrissait avant de repasser au bleu fluo sous les yeux hallucinés des autres.

– Euh.. Explications ? demanda Jacob en échouant lamentablement à ne pas fixer l'étrange bébé.

Rosalie eût la grâce de lui répondre, informant tout le coven d'un coup.

– J'étais partie chasser quand j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit, puis un battement de cœur. J'ai pensé que c'était impossible comme j'étais la seule à plusieurs de kilomètres à la ronde mais j'étais décidée à aller voir. Tout d'abord, j'ai aperçu le couffin puis réentendu le cœur de Teddy et j'ai fini par m'approcher. Et puis il y avait cette lettre. La blonde fit une pause, tout le monde la fixait avec attention, même Jasper qui berçait inconsciemment le bambin. – Elle explique que Teddy vient d'une autre époque et certainement d'un autre pays. J'y ai aussi appris que les sorciers existent et qu'il est un metamorphomage, c'est pour ça qu'il change la couleur de ses cheveux. Ah, et l'un de ses parents est un loup-garou mais il a dû hériter du pouvoir de l'autre parent, à savoir la métamorphomagie. Ils sont tous deux décédés selon la lettre qui est du parrain de Teddy.

– Mais.. Les sorciers n'existent pas..., murmura Bella en fixant l'enfant.

– Pour l'amour de Dieu, nous sommes des vampires ! Le compagnon de ta fille se transforme en loup gigantesque, pourquoi les sorciers ne devraient-ils pas exister ?, s'exaspéra Jasper.

– Il marque un point, chérie, tempéra Edward. D'autant que personne ici n'a l'air d'être dérangé par son odeur.

– Que comptes-tu faire ?, lui demanda Carlisle.

– L'adopter, dit Rosalie comme une évidence. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir grâce à la lettre de cet Harry Potter. Mais il gardera son nom. N'est-ce pas Emmett ?

– Puisque j'ai le choix..., maugréa faussement le géant avant de prendre sa femme dans ses bras et de la faire tournoyer. Évidement que je suis heureux que tu sois mère, ma chérie, et si c'est ce que tu veux pour lui, alors ce sera le cas.

[…]

Les Cullen ne surent rien sur le parrain de Teddy jusqu'à ce que ce dernier n'entre à l'école d'Ilvermorny et fut envoyé chez les Puckwoodgenie. La famille de vampires apprit alors la vie tragique de ce héros du monde sorcier qui avait combattu lors d'une guerre invisible à leurs yeux. Ils essayèrent de le retrouver mais ne réussirent qu'à remonter jusqu'à une certaine Hermione Granger qui ne put rien leur dire d'autre hormis que le dit Harry était parti avec son amant dans un coin perdu du monde. Quand ils le trouvèrent, Teddy avait déjà quinze ans et était devenu un beau jeune homme, ses cheveux bleus électriques et ses yeux mordorés brillants de joie. Son parrain retrouvé avait fondu en larmes sans honte aucune, soulagé de retrouver le bébé qu'il avait laissé en pleine forme.

Depuis ils se voyaient régulièrement, mais Teddy aimait peu l'Angleterre et ses opinions sur les créatures dites sombres, encore moins depuis que celui à qui il était destiné était un vampire.

[…]

– Mommy !

Un jeune homme tout juste diplômé de son école de sorcellerie se jeta sur Rosalie, utilisant la technique du koala avant d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue. Ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, ignorant sans le vouloir le reste de sa famille, pour fêter la fin de ses études.

Teddy avait appelé dès le début, celle qui l'avait élevé dans sa langue maternelle sans jamais se poser de question dessus. La blonde était sa mère, elle l'avait aimé, nourri et protégé plus que quiconque n'aurait pu le faire. Cette dernière lui rendit son baiser, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres, faisant tourner la tête de nombreux élèves autour d'elle.

Toujours accroché à sa mère, Ted sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille tandis qu'un torse froid (bienvenue dans cette journée d'été pour le moins étouffante) se collait dans son dos. Son sourire s'agrandit et il leva la tête pour croiser le regard doré de Jasper. Sans hésiter, il posa les pieds à terre et se retourna pour lui faire face. Tous deux échangèrent un long regard avant que le plus jeune ne prenne le visage de l'autre entre ses mains et ne l'embrasse avec passion. S'il avait pu, le vampire aurait rougi de l'audace du sorcier. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret et le plus vieux déposa un baiser papillon sur la bouche devenue carmine et légèrement gonflée avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

– Félicitations, amour.

 **Fin**


End file.
